Silver Petals
by Aone Koyuki
Summary: Dia yang ingin mengubah masa depan kembali ke masa lalu. Kedatangannya menyebabkan pihak vampire dan hunter terguncang. Dan kemunculannya itu membuat Kaname dan Zero menyadari sesuatu yang ada diantara mereka. KaZe. Chap 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hello guys, I'm a newbie here. Jadi mohon bantuannya *bungkuk – bungkuk*. Jangan terlalu keras denganku ya –peace- . Ini adalah fic pertamaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat fic dalam bahasa inggris, karena aku sering membaca _english fic_ juga. Tapi _oh well_ , ternyata kemampuanku masih belum cukup T^T . Btw, aku ini fujoshi. Jadi aku bakal membuat banyak fic yaoi/shounen ai.**

 **Di fic ini aku memasukkan beberapa karakter dari Uraboku. Tapi ini tetap fandom Vampire Knight. Dan pair utamanya tetap Kaname dan Zero. Ceritanya dimulai setelah status Yuuki sebagai adik Kaname terungkap (sebenarnya aku nggak suka & nggak pernah liat animenya, tapi setidaknya tau ringkasan ceritanya ^^).**

 **Well, enjoy..!**

.

Title : Silver Petals

Pairing : KanaZero, etc

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight and Uraboku

Warnings : boyxboy(bagi yang tidak suka, sebaiknya keluar/ _press 'back' button_ ), rated M, language, lemon (later chapter), Author amatiran T_T, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai dengan EYD

"Blablabla" : present

 _"Blablabla"_ : flashback

 ** _"Blablabla"_** : dream

.

.

~Silver Petals~

' _What the hell?_ ' Dalam hati, Zero berteriak keras. Saat ini, dia berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Tetapi, hal yang tidak dia duga adalah vampire pureblood bersaudara duduk dihadapannya. Sarapan bersamanya.

"Kaien, apa yang makhluk vampire ini lakukan disini?", geram Zero sambil menatap Kaname dan Yuuki dengan tajam. Kaname terlihat tidak peduli dengan tatapannya. Sedangkan Yuuki hanya menundukkan kepala dengan senyuman sedih di wajahnya.

"Zero-chan, akulah yang mengundang mereka kesini. Aku hanya ingin sarapan bersama sekeluarga", jawab Kaien dengan nada riang seperti biasa. Wajah Zero mengeras tidak suka.

"Cih.." Zero berdecak kesal berniat untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Tetapi Kaien mencegahnya.

"Zero, aku mohon hanya sekali ini saja. Makanlah bersama kami."

Zero menatap lekat ayah tirinya. Kemudian beralih menatap vampire kakak beradik di seberang meja. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Berdecih pelan, Zero kembali duduk tanpa menatap dua orang di hadapannya. Zero melakukan ini hanya demi Kaien. Hanya itu saja.

"Baiklah silahkan makan. Makanan ini Zero-rin yang membuatnya loh.", ujar pria berambut pirang dengan bangga.

Mendengar itu, Kaname dan Yuuki menatap Zero. Senyuman kecil dari Yuuki dan tatapan ragu dari Kaname. Yang ditatap tidak menghiraukan ekspresi mereka, hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Benarkah?", tanya Yuuki pelan. Senyum masih terpampang diwajahnya. Dia sangat merindukan masakan kakak tirinya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa memasak Kiryuu.", ujar Kaname menyeringai kecil.

" _Shut up_ , Kuran!"

Dengan ucapan 'Ittadakimasu', mereka mulai menyantap sarapan di meja makan. Tidak ada kalimat yang terucap. Bahkan Kaien yang biasanya ramai pun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dan Zero ingin keadaan tetap seperti ini. _Mood_ nya sangat buruk hari ini.

Orang pertama yang selesai adalah Zero. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan vampire, Zero segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk membersihkan dapur dan mencuci piringnya. Saat memasuki dapur, Zero menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Wajahnya sedikit mengernyit kesakitan merasakan sesak dan dingin di dadanya. Menggeleng keras, Zero kembali berjalan dan segera mencuci piringnya.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Zero sudah merasakannya. Sesak dan sakit di dadanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ditambah rasa dingin seakan jantungnya membeku membuatnya terkadang sulit bernapas. Zero tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan dia yakin ini bukanlah efek samping akibat tidak meminum darah beberapa minggu ini. Zero tidak berani memberi tahu ayah tirinya. Sudah cukup dengan masalahnya sebagai vampire level D. Dia tidak ingin menambah masalah dan membuat Kaien semakin khawatir dengan sesuatu yang tidak jelas ini.

Tangan Zero yang mencuci piring terhenti sejenak. Merasakan aura vampire yang mendekat ke dapur. Dia membiarkan vampire tersebut mendekat, yang kemudian berhenti dibelakangnya

"Letakkan saja piring itu dan pergilah dari sini, Kuran", ujar Zero dengan nada ketus, kembali mencuci piringnya.

Vampire dibelakangnya itu tidak bergerak atau mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tidak lama kemudian, Zero merasakan udara hangat berhembus dibelakang telinga kanannya.

"Tentu Kiryuu, terima kasih.", suara berat itu terdengar sangat dekat. "Dan makanan buatanmu sangatlah lezat, Kiryuu." Tubuh Zero merinding seketika.

 _Cklek_

Seakan mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Zero, Kaname langsung menjauh. Tubuh Zero langsung berbalik dan menodongkan Bloody Rose miliknya ke kepalanya.

"Jangan coba mendekatiku lagi, Kuran sialan!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Kiryuu."

" _Fuck you!_ "

"Jaga bicaramu, Kiryuu"

" _Bullshit_ , Kuran!"

"Apa aku harus menciummu untuk bisa memperbaiki bahasa bicaramu itu, Kiryuu?" seringaian mulai menghiasi wajah Kaname.

"A-apa!" Zero berusaha keras menahan rona merah muncul diwajahnya. ' _What the fuck!_ Kuran sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya!', dalam hati Zero berteriak. "Apa kau sudah gila Kuran!"

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku, Kiryuu. Tapi aku baik-baik saja.", respon Kaname santai. Itu membuat Zero semakin meledak.

"Aarrgghh.. _Fuck_!"

 _Doorrr_

Peluru keluar dari Bloody Rose setelah Zero menarik pelatuknya. Tetapi, Kaname berhasil menghindar. Sehingga peluru tersebut menancap pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Kaname-niisama?" suara itu berhasil mencuri perhatian Kaname dan Zero. Membuat mereka menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Yuuki.." dengan begitu, Kaname memperbaiki postur tubuhnya. Tidak lupa dia memberi senyum kepada adik kesayangannya itu. Zero hanya menggeram kesal. _Great_ , sekarang Vampire bertambah lagi. Dalam hati, Zero mulai mengutuk nasibnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Zero menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Karena semuanya sudah selesai, letakkan semua piring disini dan kalian bisa keluar dari sini. Biar aku yang membersihkannya.", ujar Zero pelan penuh dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Masih dengan senjata tertodong.

"Tapi Zero-"

"Shut up Yuuki. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa yang kau katakan.", potong Zero sebelum gadis itu bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seketika, ekspresi Yuuki jatuh.

"Kau sangat keras sekali pada Yuuki, Kiryuu. Apa kau tidak tau cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik?", sela Kaname menyadari ekspresi sedih Yuuki.

"Tidak kepada vampire seperti kalian.", jawab Zero dengan pedas. Napas Zero menjadi terengah-engah. Dan dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya didepan mereka. Tetapi, sepertinya Yuuki menyadari hal itu.

"Zero, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Yuuki perlahan mendekati Yuuki.

"Hehh? Seperti kalian vampire pureblood bisa peduli pada vampire level D sepertiku."

"Kau kakakku, tentu saja ak-"

" **Aku bukan kakakmu**. Camkan itu", teriak Zero marah. Dia menatap Yuuki tajam, membuat gadis tersebut tercekat dan berhenti mendekat.

"Maa..maa..! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan turunkan Bloody Rose milikmu, Zero-rin", sela Kaien yang baru saja masuk dapur. "Kau baik-baik saja, Zero?", tanyanya begitu melihat Zero yang masih terengah-engah kehabisan napas, tetapi menurunkan Bloody Rose kesayangannya itu. Pria berambut silver itu hanya menatap mereka sebelum berbalik dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Bawa mereka keluar dari sini.", ujar Zero berusaha terdengar tegas.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang makan. Kita bisa memiliki 'momen ayah dan anak', kau tidak rindu padaku Yuuki-chan?", ujar Kaien dengan mata berbinar-binar untuk membujuk Yuuki. Menatap Zero sebentar, gadis tersebut segera keluar dari dapur bersama Kaien. Hening sejenak.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, Kuran?", tanya Zero tanpa menatap pria di belakangnya itu. Dia bisa mendengar Kaname tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau seperti kehabisan napas, Kiryuu?", tanya Kaname sambil kembali mendekati Zero. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Rasa sakit itu masih belum hilang. Yang ada malah bertambah.

"Membutuhkan bantuan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Enyahlah dari sini, Kuran."

"Kau membutuhkan darah?" Suara itu kembali menggelitik tengkuk leher Zero. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Merapatkan tubuh Zero ke dada milik Kaname. Rasa hangat muncul diantara mereka berdua. Zero berhenti sejenak.

"Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Kau sudah tidak minum selama 2 minggu, Kiryuu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Lepaskan!", ujar Zero mulai memberontak untuk melepas cengkraman Kaname. Tetapi, sepertinya kali ini dia gagal. Tubuhnya mulai melemah akibat rasa sesak di dadanya. Dan dada Kaname dibelakangnya memberi sebuah kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

' _Crap_ , apa yang kau pikirkan, Zero?' Zero mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berpikiran seperti itu tentang Kuran. Dia memberontak lebih keras. Tetapi, itu malah menyebabkan sebuah batuk keluar dari mulut Zero. Sontak, pria tersebut terdiam, menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

Disisi lain, Kaname sedikit terkejut. Itu bukanlah hal biasa. 'Apa yang membuat Kiryuu sulit bernapas sampai terbatuk seperti ini?' pikirnya. Tiba-tiba, Zero kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Khh, lepas..", ujar Zero diantara batuknya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Bagaimanapun, Zero tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya didepan pemuda _brunet_ tersebut.

Melihat itu, Kaname menautkan kedua alisnya. Tangan kanannya bergeser menuju dada Zero, menyebabkan sebuah protes keluar dari mulut pemuda silver dipelukkannya.

'Dingin', itu adalah hal pertama yang Kaname pikirkan saat menyentuh dada Zero.

Heh? Bagaimana bisa?

Entah kenapa, Kaname semakin mempererat pelukannya. Seakan untuk memberi kehangatan pada pemuda tersebut.

"K-kuran, ap-", ujar Zero kembali memberontak

"Diam, Kiryuu. Apa kau lebih memilih orang yang ada di ruang makan mengetahui keadaanmu, hmm?", kata Kaname berbisik ditelinga.

Sontak, Zero terdiam. Sudah cukup Kaname yang tahu keadaannya ini. Dia tidak ingin Kaien dan Yuuki mengetahuinya. Menghela napas pasrah, Zero berhenti berontak dan bersandar pada Kaname. Berusaha mencari kehangatan dengan melepaskan sisa harga dirinya dalam pelukan musuhnya.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Zero menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya. Pikirannya kembali lagi pada kejadian di dapur tadi pagi. Pipinya merona merah mengingat perlakuan Kaname. Pelukkan tersebut membuat Zero bisa merasakan detak jantung Kaname. Entah kenapa, apa yang dilakukan Kuran itu berhasil mengatasi sesaknya.

Menggeleng keras, Zero menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Mengabaikan kedinginan yang serasa mencengkram jantungnya. Membiarkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mengawasinya dalam tidur.

.

 ** _Kelopak Bunga Sakura. Itu adalah hal pertama yang Zero lihat. Melihat sekeliling, dia melihat banyak pohon sakura yang bunganya yang berjatuhan. Dan bunga tersebut mengingatkannya seseorang yang sangat Zero benci. Vampire Pureblood, Shizuka. Menautkan kedua alisnya, Zero mulai berjalan untuk mencari jalan keluar mimpinya saat ini. Dia baru menyadari Bloody Rose tidak ada bersamanya. Sudah sangat jelas ini adalah mimpi, iya kan? Tetapi Zero mulai sedikit takut. Sejauh apapun dia berjalan, Zero tidak menemukan apa-apa. Tidak bertemu dengan siapapun. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa keluar?_**

 ** _Tak lama kemudian, langkah kaki Zero berhenti. Dari kejauhan, Zero bisa melihat seorang pria tinggi berpakaian serba hitam. Pria tersebut juga memiliki rambut hitam. Zero tidak tahu pasti bagaimana wajahnya, karena pria asing tersebut membelakanginya. Pria berambut hitam tersebut menatap ke sebuah bola permata yang disangga oleh tumbuhan merambat dibawahnya. Dan apa yang Zero lihat itu? Permata itu terlihat retak, bercahaya dan... melayang?_**

 ** _Pria tersebut mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang sesuatu. Karena tidak jelas, Zero berjalan sedikit mendekat. Kelopak silver. Indah dan bercahaya. Itulah pikiran pertamanya tentang kelopak tersebut. Kelopak bunga berwarna silver itu memiliki ukiran-ukiran kecil berwarna keemasan. Tiba-tiba kelopak tersebut melayang menuju menuju bola permata. Bersinar dan terserap kedalam permata tersebut._**

 ** _Hangat. Itu adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan Zero begitu kelopak tersebut terserap. Hangat tersebut menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, seakan bagian yang hilang kembali dalam tubuh Zero. Matanya terasa sangat berat untuk tetap terbuka. Apakah dia akan keluar dari mimpi ini?_**

 ** _"Sudah merasa hangat?"_**

 ** _Zero merasa tubuhnya dilingkup dalam sepasang tangan. Tanpa melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan tersebut. Dengan sedikit energi, Zero mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah pemeluknya. Sepertinya, pria tadi menyadari keberadaan Zero. Dan sekarang dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria asing tersebut._**

 ** _Silver bertemu dengan amethyst. Pandangan Zero terpaku pada wajah pria tersebut. Wajah yang sangat tampan dibingkai dengan rambut hitam legam. Dan bibir tipis dengan senyuman yang menambah pesonanya._**

 ** _Kesadaran Zero direbut paksa. Memejamkan mata, Zero membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut. Di detik akhir, Zero bisa mendengar pria berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan suara._**

 ** _"Father"_**

.

.

TBC.

 **Well, chapter 1's done. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Karena aku masih baru, jika ada kesalahan mohon bantuan dan saran – sarannya juga. ^_^**

 **Kalau masalah chap selanjutnya, itu tergantung kalian juga. Kalau banyak yang suka, yaa aku lanjutin. Kalau gak ada yang suka, percuma dah kalau aku lanjutin.**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N : Hai lagi! Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang me-review, favorite dan follow fic ini. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, untuk itu aku update chap 2 ini. Baiklah, mari kita buat rame Fandom Vampire Knight ini – demo –.**

 **Saya sering melakukan kesalahan. Jadi, kalau ada yang kurang pas, tolong dibenarkan, oke! ^^ chap 1 sudah saya benarkan. Mungkin bisa kalian cek lagi, jika berkenan.**

 **Well, enjoy!**

.

Title : Silver Petals

Pairing : KanaZero, etc

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight and Uraboku

Warnings : boyxboy(bagi yang tidak suka, sebaiknya keluar/ _press 'back' button_ ), rated M, language, lemon (later chapter), Author amatiran T_T, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai dengan EYD

"Blablabla" : present

 _"Blablabla"_ : flashback

 ** _"Blablabla"_** : dream

.

.

~Silver Petals~

Normal POV

Cahaya menyeruak masuk lewat kaca jendela di sebuah kamar yang sederhana. Di tempat tidur, seorang pemuda berambut silver menggeliat kecil, pertanda dia akan bangun. Perlahan, kelopak mata tersebut terbuka dan menampak sepasang mata _amethyst_ yang sayu. Sambil mengucek matanya pelan, Zero bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Matanya menyipit berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk didalam kamarnya.

"Sudah pagi?", gumam Zero pelan.

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah tidur setelah sarapan dan membersihkan rumah. Itu berarti, dia tidur sampai pagi hari berikutnya, benar kan? Dan mimpi. Zero masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Zero ingin sekali tahu siapa pemuda dalam mimpinya itu. Entah kenapa setelah mimpi itu, Zero merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan. Tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan pria didalam mimpinya?

Pikirannya teralih ketika pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok gadis berambut coklat cerah pendek memakai seragam _day class_ , dengan sebuah nampan berisikan mangkuk. Dia terlihat terkejut melihat Zero yang sudah bangun..

"Wakaba?"

"Zero!" Sayori segera menghampiri Zero dan meletakkan nampan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Kau sudah bangun!", ujarnya terlihat lega dan senang.

"Err, ya aku sudah bangun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Zero sedikit bingung dengan pasangan prefectnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku membawakan sup untukmu. Cross-san menyuruhku.", jawab Yori sambil mengambil mangkuk dari nampan di meja.

Zero mengerutkan dahinya, masih bingung dengan sikap gadis tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini tidak seperti aku sedang sakit. Dan aku harus pergi sekolah hari ini.", ujar Zero beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk ke kamar mandi.

Justru dia merasa sangat sehat hari ini. Semua rasa sakit itu sudah hilang. Tetapi, sebelum Zero bisa berdiri, Yori mencegahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Zero, ini sudah hampir siang. Dan kau baru saja bangun setelah tidur dua hari lamanya" Zero tersentak kaget. Kedua mata lebarnya menatap Yori horor. Hening sejenak.

"Kau bercanda?", tanya Zero dengan nada sarkastik. Tetapi, tatapan Yori mengatakan bahwa dia serius.

"Aku tidak bercanda Zero. Kau tidak bisa dibangunkan. Cross-san mulai seperti orang gila karena mencemaskanmu. Tetapi, entah ada apa dengannya. Dia sangat yakin kalau kau akan bangun hari ini. Dan instingnya itu ternyata benar. Mungkin itu karena ikatan antara ayah dan anak?"

Zero hanya menatap Yori bosan.

"Yori!"

Yang ditatap hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maka dari itu, dia berusaha membuat sup ini spesial untukmu.", jelas Yori melirik pemuda silver yang mengernyit tidak suka pada kalimat itu. "Meskipun kebanyakan sup percobaannya gagal total, aku berusaha membantunya sebisa mungkin.", lanjutnya.

Zero meneguk ludah. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah membuat Kaien menjadi berantakan seperti itu. Meskipun Kaien adalah ayah tirinya, dia adalah sosok yang telah menampung dan merawatnya sampai saat ini.

"M-maaf.", gumam Zero pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

Yori hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Makanlah sup ini. Setidaknya itu akan membuat Cross-san senang.", ujarnya sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup. Menghela napas, Zero mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangan Yori.

"Kalau ini sudah siang, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kelas sekarang?"

"Ini masih waktu istirahat. Karena ada waktu luang, untuk itu Cross-san menyuruhku membantunya."

Zero menatap sup di tangannya. Terlihat normal, meskipun agak berantakan. Setelah melirik sebentar gadis prefect dihadapannya, Zero menyendok sup tersebut dan memakannya. Sedikit terkejut dengan rasanya yang lumayan enak. Tentu saja itu karena bantuan Yori, benar kan?

"Aku akan memberitahu Cross-san kalau kau sudah bangun.", ujar Yori berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sedangkan Zero tetap memakan supnya dengan tenang. Tetapi, momen itu hanya untuk sementara saja.

 **Braakk!**

Pintu kamar Zero terbuka dengan kasar, memperlihatkan pria kacamata berambut pirang dengan lelehan air mata di wajahnya.

"Zero-riinnn!", teriak Kaien berlari menghampiri Zero. Menabrak dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Beruntung dia sudah meletakkan mangkok supnya kembali ke meja. Biasanya pemuda silver tersebut akan menghindar dan membiarkan Kaien jatuh. Tapi, untuk saat ini Zero membiarkan ayahnya itu memeluknya, memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

" _My son_ , kau sudah bangun. Ayah sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam."

Yup, itu berlebihan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Zero-rin? Apa ada yang sakit? Biarkan aku menciummu sampai kau sembuh."

Dan sudah lewat batas.

Zero mendorong wajah Kaien yang semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Untuk yang ini, dia tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

" _Chairman_ , aku baik-baik saja! Bisakah kau melepaskanku. Aku ingin berangkat sekolah." Ujar Zero sambil melepas pelukan Kaien darinya.

"Syukurlah!", teriak Kaien riang dengan 'bunga-bunga' disekitarnya. Berdecak kesal, Zero menepuk keras dahinya.

"Bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku Kaien?", tanya Zero sedikit keras.

Jika tidak, Zero tidak tahu sampai kapan Kaien akan membual hal lain dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana sup spesial buatanku, Zero-rin?", tanya Kaien dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_. Berharap putra laki-lakinya itu memuji masakannya.

Zero membuang muka, tidak ingin terpengaruh dengan tatapannya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk.", gumam Zero pelan. Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kaien.

"Ahhh! Putraku memuji masakanku!"

"Kaien!"

"Ehemm. Baiklah Zero-riinn. Tapi, apa kau benar-benar sudah sehat? Aku takut kau pingsan di jalan nanti. Siapa yang akan menolong dan menggendongmu nan-"

 _Daag!_

Dentuman yang sangat keras. Kalimat Kaien terpotong begitu saja setelah Zero memukul dinding di sampingnya. Sepertinya urat kesabaran dan kemanusiaan Zero sudah putus.

"Apa kau butuh bukti untuk memastikannya, hmm?", ancam Zero dengan wajah mengeras, mulutnya membentuk seringaian. Tidak lupa empat siku-siku mulai muncul di pelipisnya. Sebuah kepalan tangan perlahan terangkat.

 _Braakk!_

Pintu kembali tertutup. Tanpa ada pertumpahan darah.

.

.

Kaname's POV

"Nii-sama, apakah menurutmu nanti Zero bertugas?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Saat ini, aku bersama murid _night class_ dalam perjalanan menuju kelas.

Dua hari yang lalu Zero tidak bertugas bersama Yori. Yuuki adalah Yuuki, dia mengkhawatirkan mister prefect itu.

"Dia pasti sedang malas-malasan tidur di kasurnya"

"Aidou!", ujar Kain memperingatkan sepupunya itu.

Sebenarnya itu setengah benar. Mengetahui Zero tidak bertugas, aku sempat bertanya pada Yori. Sepertinya sejak kejadian di dapur itu Zero masih belum bangun dari tidurnya. Itu membuatku penasaran. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan sikap Zero yang aneh saat itu?

Aku hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terhadap pemuda ex-hunter itu. Kejadian di dapur itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang _possesive_. Keadaan Zero yang _vulnerable_. Wajahnya yang merona merah. Dan tubuhnya yang lemah itu sangat pas berada dalam pelukanku. Rasa ingin memiliki Zero mulai muncul.

"K-kaname-sama?"

Sepertinya, seringaian di wajahku ini membuat murid _night class_ yang lain sedikit takut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kiryuu. Tapi, bisa aku pastikan Kiryuu baik-baik saja Yuuki.", jawabku menatap Yuuki sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya, itu membuat Yuuki merasa lebih baik. "Tapi, hilangkan asumsi itu, Aidou. Kiryuu pasti memiliki alasan yang lebih baik dari itu.", ujarku sedikit keras yang ditanggapi dengan gerutu kecil dari Aidou

Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu keadaan Zero yang sebenarnya. Harga diri pemuda silver itu pasti jatuh begitu Aidou dan yang lainnya membahas hal itu dihadapannya.

Mendekat menuju gerbang, aku dan yang lainnya bisa mendengar teriakan para gadis _day class_.

Dan teriakan yang sangat familiar.

" ** _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_** "

Oh, sepertinya aku tidak perlu memanjat menuju kamarmu untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja, Zero.

End Kaname's POV

.

.

Zero's POV

Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Begitu aku masuk sekolah tadi siang, aku meminta Yori meminjamkan bukunya untuk menyalin materi-materi yang tertinggal selama aku absen. Syukurlah catatannya cukup lengkap. Tidak seperti Yuu-

 _Gah!_ Bodoh. Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya. Berhenti.

Meskipun begitu aku tetap meminta bantuan Yori untuk menjelaskan semua materi itu. Dia juga memberitahuku 'beberapa' tugas yang harus aku selesaikan. Dan itu tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Senpai!"

"Idol-senpai!"

"Kaname-senpai!"

' _What the fuck?_ ' Kepalaku semakin pusing begitu aku harus melakukan tugas prefect ini.

Jujur saja, suara para gadis _day class_ ini bisa membuat kepalanya pecah. Murid _night class_ saja belum keluar, tapi mereka sudah membuat masalah. Dengan susah payah, aku menjaga dan mendorong mereka agar tetap di belakang garis batas. Aku bisa melihat Yori mulai kesulitan menahan mereka. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menahan mereka saat aku tidak ada. Tidak bisakah mereka diam sejenak dan memberiku waktu untuk istirahat? Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari ini. Dasar gadis sialan!

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

" ** _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_** ", semua diam dalam sekejap. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Akhirnya damai.

Dan gerbang terbuka.

" **Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** " ' _Fuck_ , bisakah kalian diam sebentar saja?'

"Senpaaaiii!" 'Kalian pilih kasih? Aku juga senpai!'

"Foto denganku Senpai!" 'Hei, tidak ada yang boleh ambil foto!'

"Jadilah pacarku, Senpai!" 'Tidak akan ada yang mau dengan wanita berisik seperti kalian.'

"Jadikan aku calon istrimu!" 'Kalian bodoh tingkat dewa.'

"Menikahlah denganku!" ' **WTF** '

Cukup, habis sudah kesabaranku

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM!?", teriakku garang setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Murid _day class_ langsung diam tak bergerak. Mungkin takut dengan teriakkanku. Bahkan beberapa burung dari hutan juga berterbangan tak menentu. Hahh! Akhirnya emosi yang aku tahan bisa keluar semua!

"Tetap berdiri dibelakang garis!", kataku tajam dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata. Mereka menurut dan bergerak mundur dibelakang garis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kiryuu! Kau merusak acara kami!", ujar vampire _blonde_ dari kumpulan _night class_. Hanabusa Aidou.

"Apa hanya kekerasan yang bisa kau lakukan, Kiryuu?" Ruka Souen.

"Hana! Ruka!" Akatsuki Kain.

"Hai, Kiryuu-kun!" Takuma Ichijou, aku tidak tahu apa dia vampire atau bukan. Dia memanggilku seperti kita akrab saja.

 **Clak**

Seperti biasa, duo model Senri Shiki dan Rima Touya yang makan Pocky.

Dan tentu saja Kuran bersaudara yang berada di barisan paling depan. Kaname Kuran dan Yuuki Kuran. Didampingi oleh Seiren, pendamping setia mereka.

"Kiryuu, seperti biasa teriakan dan wajah garang itu membuatmu terlihat menakutkan.", ujar Kaname tertawa meremehkan. Aku menggertak gigiku rapat-rapat. Bersusah payah untuk tidak mencakar wajahnya.

"Zero, kau baik-baik saja? Selama dua hari kau tidak patrol bersama Yori-chan." Aku bisa mendengar Yuuki bertanya pelan. Aku mendengus, kenapa harus peduli?

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kuran."

Dan aku sedikit merasa bersalah begitu melihat wajah sedih Yuuki. Meskipun begini, dulu dia adalah Yuuki adikku. Melihat wajahnya hanya membuatku semakin merasa kesal. Dia bukan lagi Yuuki Cross. Tapi Yuuki Kuran, adik Kaname Kuran.

"Well, Yuuki. Sepertinya Mister Prefect baik-baik saja kalau dia bisa berteriak dan marah-marah seperti biasa.", ujar Kaname meyakinkan adiknya. Seringaian mulai muncul di wajahnya memlihat ekspresiku semakin mengeras.

"Cepat pergi ke kelasmu, Kuran!", nyalangku marah. Oh, Kami-sama. Aku hanya ingin segera tidur di kasurku yang empuk. Tidakkah mereka tahu ini pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan. Aku dan Yori harus menahan murid _day class_ agar tetap dalam kontrol. Sedangkan mereka hanya berjalan dengan santai dan aman menuju kelas. Hahh, mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Hei! Jaga mulutmu kalau berbicara dengan Kaname-sama! Dasar tidak tahu diri."

"Aidou!"

"Tapi-", tatapan tajam dari Kaname cukup membuatnya tidak berkutik. "Maaf, Kaname-sama."

Aku hanya mendengus kasar. Hah, vampire bodoh tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan mereka. Baiklah Aidou, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu kali ini.

"Baiklah, **Kuran-sama**! Bisakah kau memimpin kawananmu itu menuju kelas sekarang!?", tanyaku penuh penekanan. Ini yang mereka ingin aku katakan, benarkan? Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak akan semudah itu tunduk pada vampire seperti mereka.

Hah, dalam hati aku tertawa puas melihat Kaname mengerutkan dahi, ekspresinya mulai jatuh. Dia menatapku dengan tajam. Aku juga bisa merasakan tatapan ganas dari beberapa murid _night class_ lain

"Tentu, terima kasih, Kiryuu!", katanya sambil mendekat kearahku. Saat dia di depanku, sedikit menunduk dia berbisik padaku. "Ini belum selesai, Zero Kiryuu!"

"Heh, aku tidak akan pernah tunduk padamu, Kuran sialan! Aku bukan lagi bidak caturmu. Ingat itu baik-baik.", bisikku ganas, tidak mau kalah. Bisa kulihat tubuh Kuran bergetar. _What?_ Kuran tertawa?

"Kita lihat saja nanti, **Zero**!"

Merinding. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Kuran menyebut namaku. Dan aku tidak suka bagaimana tubuhku merespon saat Kuran memanggil namaku.

End Zero's POV

.

.

Normal POV

Langit sudah gelap. Suasana sepi. Angin malam berhembus menggerakkan daun-daun pohon di sekitar sekolah. Di salah satu sisi sekolah, Zero sedang berpatrol. Berjalan mengecek sekitar, memastikan semua keadaan aman. Sejauh ini masih belum ada vampire level E yang muncul. Setelah memastikan semua baik-baik saja, Zero bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Kewaspadaan tidak pernah turun.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan, Zero kembali berpikir tentang mimpinya. Siapa pria itu? Zero bisa merasakan tali yang seakan mengikatnya dengan pria tersebut. Kembali mengingat lebih keras, Zero teringat kata terakhir pemuda hitam dalam mimpinya. _Father_? Hah, itu tidak mungkin. Itu hanya mimpi kan? Lagipula, bagian mana dari pria itu yang mirip dengannya? Tidak ada kan?

Tetapi, efek yang ada setelah mimpi itu terasa nyata. Dan siluet asing itu. Setelah mengingat kembali tatapan lembut itu membuat Zero tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dia sedikit memiliki kemiripan dengan Kaname. Seandainya Kaname bisa menatapnya seperti itu pasti dia-

 **Blush!**

Bodoh. Kenapa Zero harus memikirkan Kuran itu.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya sedang patrol, Kiryuu-kun?" tiba-tiba suara itu terasa sangat dekat di telinganya. Terkejut, Zero segera berbalik dan mundur menjauh.

Baru saja dia pikirkan. Sosok itu sekarang ada dihadapannya.

Kaname Kuran. Bagaimana Zero tidak bisa menyadari keberadaannya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kuran? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kelas?", interogasi Zero menatap Kaname dengan kedua alis saling bertautan.

"Apa aku harus menjawab? Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kiryuu."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Kuran!" dengan begitu, Zero berjalan menjauh dari Kaname, berniat untuk melanjutkan patrolnya yang tertunda.

 **Grab!**

 **Braakk!**

Tanpa sadar, Kaname menarik tangan Zero dan membanting tubuhnya ke pohon yang sebelumnya. Mendesak dan menghimpitnya. Kedua tangan berada dalam cengkraman salah satu tangan Kaname. Menyadari posisinya saat ini, Zero terbelalak kaget. Rona merah mulai kembali muncul perlahan di wajah pucatnya.

" _Oh my!_ Tentu saja itu urusanku, Kiryuu.", ujar Kuran tertawa kecil, senyuman licik pun mulai muncul. Puas begitu melihat wajah Zero yang semakin memerah.

"Khh, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas, Kuran!", tidak berhasil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, Zero menunduk dan mulai memberontak. Kaname yang tidak menerima hal itu menangkup dagu Zero dengan tangannya yang bebas. Otomatis mengangkat wajah pemuda silver untuk menatap Kaname. Cengkraman pada kedua tangannya pun semakin mengerat. Membuat Zero sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak tahu wajahmu bisa berekspresi seperti ini, Zero!", kata Kaname kembali mendekat ke telinganya dan meniupnya pelan. Hembusan napas Kaname pada leher Zero membuat tubuh pemuda tersebut sedikit bergetar.

" _Grr_.. apa maumu, Kuran?", geram Zero sambil menatapnya tajam. Bagaimanapun, dia tahu hal ini tidak akan bisa dilepas dengan mudah.

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu, Kiryuu! Apa harus ada alasan?", respon Kaname sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata _amethyst_ milik Zero. Tangannya yang mencengkram dagu Zero kini membelai pelan pipinya. Senyuman mengembang di wajah Kaname.

Zero hanya meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa tatapan Kaname mengingatkan Zero kembali ke pria tampan dalam mimpinya.

"K-kalau begitu lepaskan aku. Aku tidak nyaman dalam.. posisi ini.", ujar Zero dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"Oh, apa kau lebih suka melakukannya di tempat yang lebih privasi?"

itu membuat wajah Zero semakin memerah. Bahkan telinganya seperti mengeluarkan asap.

"K-kuran! Apa yang kau katakan!?", teriak Zero dengan ekspresi marah. Meskipun lebih tepatnya seperti ekspresi 'ngambek' dengan wajah semerah itu. Itu semakin membuat Kaname gemas.

Perlahan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Zero. Hal itu membuat pemuda silver yang disandera Kaname semakin panik. Dia semakin memberontak. Dan pikirannya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

'Dia akan menciumku. Tidakk. Kuran bodoh! Apa yang dia pikirkan?' teriak Zero horor dalam pikirannya. Tidak menemukan cara untuk bisa bebas, Zero hanya menutup matanya rapat.

Kaname yang melihat tingkah laku Zero hanya bisa menahan tawa. Pemuda ini sangat mudah untuk digoda. Dia akan menjadikan ini sebagai hobi favoritnya.

"Ada apa Zero, apa kau berpikir aku akan menciummu?", tanya Kaname meggoda begitu jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hanya terpisah dengan ruang udara yang sangat tipis. Bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain.

Mendengar itu, Zero bisa merasakan pelipisnya mulai berkedut. Apa-apaan ini? Cukup sudah harga dirinya dipermainkan seperti ini. Bodoh dirinya sempat berpikiran Kaname akan melakukan hal itu padanya. Seperti Kaname mau menciumnya begitu saja. Kaname mencintai Yuuki. _Hanya Yuuki_.

Dan entah kenapa, memikirkan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Bodohnya dirinya.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Zero menatap Kaname tajam.

"Lepaskan aku, Kuran!", ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

Kaname yang menatap Zero sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya dia sudah membuat putra Kiryuu ini marah besar. Dan apa itu? Sekilas, Kaname melihat iris mata Zero berganti silver dalam sekejap.

Dalam pikirannya, Kaname hanya menggeleng. Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kaname melepaskan Zero. Sedangkan Zero hanya menatapnya tajam, perlahan menjauh dan berlari menuju hutan.

" _Oh my_.. Sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan.", ujar Kaname dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya

.

.

'Kuran sialan!' dalam pikirannya, Zero mengutuk Kaname. Vampire pureblood itu hanya mempermainkannya. Dia tidak akan pernah peduli dengan perasaan Zero. Kaname hanya peduli pada Yuuki. 'Bodohnya aku'. Pikir Zero tersenyum pahit. Jangan sampai dia menaruh perasaan lebih pada Kaname.

'Sudah terlanjur!' Tanpa sadar pikirannya menyuarakan suara hatinya. Dan itu membuat Zero tertawa sedih.

Setelah berlari beberapa menit menelusuri hutan, Zero berhenti di sebuah danau. Dia menatap sekeliling, memastikan semuanya nyaman. Biasanya, danau ini menjadi tempat dimana dia sedang gelisah dan menenangkan diri. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah. Dan lagi, tempat ini sedikit terpencil. Tidak akan ada orang yang tahu. Dia hanya pernah mengajak Lily kesini. Ya, hanya Zero dan Lily yang tahu.

Menghela napas panjang, Zero duduk di tepi danau tersebut. Membiarkan pikirannya istirahat sejenak.

 **Srek! Srek!**

'Gah, apa lagi?' Zero mulai kesal. Dia tidak memilki waktu luang untuk tenang. Mengambil Bloody Rose, Zero mengarahkan senjatanya menuju semak-semak di sampingnya yang jaraknya sedikit jauh. Suara itu semakin mendekat. Dan dia mulai merasakan aura yang sangat asing dan kuat.

Bukan vampire. Bukan hunter. Apalagi manusia. Hati Zero mulai was-was.

'Makhluk apa?'

Menatap semak-semak tersebut dengan tajam, Zero mundur perlahan. Meneguk ludah dalam-dalam, Zero meneteskan keringat. Aura yang sangat kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dari vampire pureblood. Membuat tubuh Zero sedikit merinding.

Dan Zero mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk apapun yang akan keluar nanti.

Semak-semak tersebut bergerak dan menampilkan makhluk yang ditunggu-tunggu Zero.

.

Anak kecil.

' _What the fuckk!_ ', hanya anak kecil?

Anak tersebut bisa dibilang berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Berambut hitam, mata _amethyst_ seperti Zero, kulit putih pucat dan memakai baju dan celana hitam. Tunggu!

"Father!" entah mengapa itu mengingatkan Zero pada mimpinya kembali. Membuat tubuhnya membeku ditempat. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Meskipun ada yang berbeda, Zero bisa merasakannya. Anak ini adalah orang yang sama dengan pria yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Father! Otou-chan!" anak kecil itu terus berteriak dan menghampirinya. Pegangan Zero pada Bloody Rose mulai bergetar dan turun. Saat sudah depannya, anak tersebut berusaha memeluk pinggangnya. Meskipun karena tingginya tidak mencapai, anak tersebut berakhir memeluk kakinya.

 _Ini mimpi...ini mimpi...ini mimpi..._

Zero mencubit pelan lengannya.

Sakit.

 _Bukan mimpi._

"S-siapa kau?", tanya Zero menatap horor anak kecil di depannya.

"Otou-chan?", tanya anak itu mengangkat dan menelengkan wajahnya. Menatap Zero dengan tatapan _innocent and confused_ menjadi satu.

 _Oh Kami-sama!_ Tolong Zero dari masalah satu ini.

"A-apa? A-aku bukan ayahmu."

Zero tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil dengan tempernya saat ini.

Dan benar saja. Anak kecil itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"O-otou-chan! Otou-chan milik Luka! Otou-chan tidak ingat Luka?"

Anak yang sedikit _possesive_

Dan, Luka?

Ah, jadi anak ini namanya Luka.

Dia bisa merasakan hawa disekitarnya menjadi sedikit berat. Aura anak ini tidak bisa terkendali begitu emosinya memuncak dan kacau. Zero takut ini bisa mengundang hal lain yang lebih berbahaya.

Tidak ingin membuat situasi semakin buruk, Zero memeluk anak kecil itu. Meskipun tangannya sendiri sedikit bergetar.

"B-baiklah, Dimana Okaa-san mu?", tanyanya pelan. Berharap pertanyaannya ini adalah pilihan terbaik.

Anak bernama Luka itu hanya menatap Zero, tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak punya Okaa-san. Karena aku sudah punya Otou-chan." Jawab Luka dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Dan itu membuat kepala Zero semakin sakit

.

.

"Ehem. Jadi, namamu Luka?" tanya Kaien.

Zero tidak memiliki pilihan selain membawa Luka bersamanya ke rumah Kaien. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan anak kecil itu di tengah hutan sendirian. Begitu Zero membawa Luka masuk ke rumah, Kaien langsung memeluk Luka dan mengatakan 'Imut' dan hal sejenis lainnya. Tentu Zero berusaha menenangkan ayahnya itu dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

Anak yang ditanya hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Luka Crosszeria." Nama yang unik.

Tapi, bukankah seharusnya Luka Kiryuu? Luka bilang, dia anak Zero bukan? Terlalu aneh.

Huh. Bukannya Zero mengharapkan anak itu benar-benar miliknya.

"Crosszeria?", gumam Kaien pelan. Nama marga itu tidak pernah ada di kalangan vampire maupun hunter.

"Kenapa Kakek juga tidak mengingatku?", ujar Luka dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan itu membuat Kaien harus menahan untuk ber-kyaa-kyaa ria.

"Kau dengar itu, Zero? Dia memanggilku kakek!"

Zero menautkan kedua alisnya. Apa anak ini datang dari masa depan? Tetapi, setiap ditanya, anak itu hanya diam. Itu membuat Zero semakin gemas dan kesal. Dia ingin sekali menguak semua tentang Luka. Tapi, bahkan anak ini masih belum mengerti apapun. Zero tidak bisa memaksa. Keberadaan Luka disini masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Dan satu lagi.

Naga hitam kecil bersayap dengan iris mata _amber_ , bertengger di atas kepala Luka.

"Otou-chan! Sodom ingin Otou-chan menggendongnya.", ujar Luka masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Zero menatap Luka. Pelipisnya berkedut. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya, Zero membiarkan Sodom terbang dari kepala Luka menuju tangannya. Dia tidak berbahaya kan?

Sedikit ragu, Zero mengelus kepala makhluk tersebut. Dia sedikit terkejut saat Sodom mendengkur dan menikmatinya.

"Sodom juga menyukai Otou-chan."

Zero tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya keberadaan mereka berdua bisa menemaninya dari kesepian. Hanya sampai mereka bisa menemukan jati dirinya, Zero tidak perlu sendirian. Mereka bisa mengisi hati Zero yang kosong saat ini.

.

.

Zero yakin Luka adalah orang yang sama dengan pria dalam mimpinya. Meskipun saat ini dia menjadi anak kecil, dan juga iris matanya yang sebelumnya silver berubah menjadi sama seperti miliknya. Tetapi, Zero bisa melihat persamaannya. Senyum dan tatapan yang lembut. Dan pelukan yang hangat. Zero masih mengingatnya.

"Otou-chan!", teriak Luka berlari keluar dari kamar mandi setelah gosok gigi.

"Luka! Jangan berlari, nanti tergelincir", ujar Zero memperingatkan dan menghampirinya dengan membawa piyama untuk Luka. "Ganti bajumu dulu."

Zero membantu Luka mengganti bajunya. Piyama tersebut sepertinya sedikit kebesaran untuk tubuh anak tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Otou-chan, ini milik Otou-chan, kan?", ujar Luka tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menyukai bajunya. Bahkan dia juga mencium baju tersebut. Matanya menjadi sedikit berkaca-kaca. Itu membuat Zero sedikit bingung dan panik, mengira Luka tidak menyukai bajunya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Aku bisa menca-"

"Tidak!", ujar Luka sedikit berteriak sambil memeluk Zero. "Tidak perlu, Otou-chan. Aku menyukai bau Otou-chan", lanjutnya tersenyum.

Piyama itu memang bekas baju Zero saat awal dia tinggal di rumah Kaien. Zero tidak punya pilihan lain selain membongkar baju lamanya dan memberikan beberapa bajunya yang sekiranya layak dipakai Luka

Dengan begitu, mereka segera beranjak menuju tempat tidur. Mereka bisa melihat Sodom sudah tertidur. Membantu Luka naik, Zero kemudian menarik selimut untuk Luka dan memberi ciuman kecil di keningnya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan keluar sebentar untuk bertemu dengan kakekmu.", ujar Zero sambil beranjak menuju pintu.

"Otou-chan!", panggilan itu membuat pemuda silver tersebut menoleh.

"Aku hanya sebentar, Luka."

"Tidurlah bersamaku, Otou-chan!", ujar anak tersebut lirih. Zero menatapnya sebentar, lalu menghela napas pasrah. Kembali menghampiri tempat tidur, Zero ikut beranjak naik dan tidur di samping Luka. Membiarkan anak itu memeluknya dan menjadikan salah satu lengan tangannya sebagai bantal. Tidur menghadap satu sama lain. "Otou-chan?", panggil Luka pelan dan menatap Zero.

"Hmm..?"

"Besok bermainlah denganku. Aku ingin bersama Otou-chan."

Tangan Zero yang semula mengelus rambut Luka berhenti sejenak. Mengingat pemuda silver itu harus sekolah besok. Ditambah lagi dia sudah kehilangan materi dua hari lamanya.

"Otou-chan tidak menyukai Luka?"

Suara kecewa itu membuat Zero sedikit panik.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu. Tentu saja aku sangat menyayangi Luka.", ujar Zero tersenyum sambil menyentik pelan dahi Luka.

Mungkin Kaien bisa mengijinkannya. Dan dia bisa meminta bantuan Yori untuk meminjam beberapa catatannya. Lagi.

Anak berambut hitam tersebut seperti ingin menangis, tapi ditahannya keras. Itu membuat Zero tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi Otou-chan.", ujar Luka tersenyum lebar. Pegangan tangannya di baju Zero semakin mengerat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Otou-oaaamm-chan.", lanjutnya disela-sela menguap.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidurlah.", ujar Zero tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk Luka.

"Hmm.. Oyasumi, Otou-chan."

"Oyasumi.", balas Zero pelan dan mencium kembali kening Luka.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Luka memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Zero yang berniat bertemu dengan Kaien setelah menunggu Luka tertidur pun ikut terlelap.

Tidak menyadari seseorang membuka jendela dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Kaname's POV

Kamarnya sangat gelap, tapi aku bisa melihat Zero dengan bantuan sinar bulan yang masuk melewati jendela. Perlahan, aku menghampiri sisi Zero dan menatap wajah tidur Zero yang damai. Mengelus rambutnya pelan, aku tersenyum lembut. Aku sangat berharap Zero bisa menunjukkan wajah ini saat berbicara dan berhadapan denganku.

Tetapi, aku baru sadar ada aura asing yang sangat kuat di dalam kamar Zero. Bodohnya aku tidak menyadari hal itu. Dan aku mengernyit begitu mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang tertidur di samping Zero.

"Siapa dia?", gumamku pelan.

Tidak hanya itu, makhluk seperti naga hitam berukuran kecil tidur tak jauh dari dua sosok tersebut.

Aku menatap anak itu yang semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Zero dan bergumam tidak jelas. Satu kata yang aku dengar membuatku membeku sejenak.

"Otou-chan..."

Mendengar itu, aku tersentak kaget. Wajahku semakin mengeras tidak suka. Menatap tajam anak itu, seringaian perlahan mengembang di wajahku.

" _Oh my_ , apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?"

.

.

TBC.

.

 **A/N : Yuuuppp! Akhirnya selesai juga. Panjang banget kann? Dan Luka + Sodom akhirnya keluar! ^^ . Kalian bayangkan sendiri yaa, Chibi Luka gimana!**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian untuk chap 2? Ada peningkatan? Maafkan Author yang memiliki banyak salah ini T_T . Aku harap ini bisa sedikit membuat kalian puas sekaligus penasaran. Mungkin ada saran-saran? Atau mungkin ada kesalahan dan harus dibetulkan? #wahh_author_maksa. Silahkan tumpahkan uneg-uneg lewat review. Jangan sungkan-sungkan tohh.**

 **Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N : Hola! Saya kembali lagi. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak telah memberikan dukungan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini *bungkuk-bungkuk* . Karena saya masih newbie, saya tahu fic ini memiliki banyak kekurangan. Jadi saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, di chap 2 itu udah keluar Luka & Sodom. Nanti ada lagi karakter Uraboku yang keluar.**

 **Luka nggak di apa-apain kok sama Kaname. Luka aman ;) . Masak, Kaname tega meyakiti Luka. Karena... Well, saya yakin kalian sudah banyak yang tahu. Semua jawaban ada di sini.**

 **Enjoyy!**

.

.

Title : Silver Petals

Pairing : Kaname x Zero

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight and Uraboku

Warnings : boyxboy(bagi yang tidak suka, sebaiknya keluar/ _press 'back' button_ ), rated M, language, lemon (later chapter), Author amatiran T_T, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai dengan EYD

"Blablabla" : present

 _"Blablabla"_ : flashback

 ** _"Blablabla"_** : dream

.

.

~Silver Petals~

 ** _"K-kaname.."_**

 ** _Bunga sakura berjatuhan di tubuh sang silver yang terbaring, tidak berdaya._**

 ** _"Zero.."_**

 ** _Pria berambut hitam dengan sayap besar dan lebar dipunggungnya mengangkat kepalanya._**

 ** _"Maafkan aku."_**

 ** _Sebuah pedang muncul di tangan yang bergetar._**

 ** _"Kau melakukan hal yang benar."_**

 ** _Sepasang iris mata silver tersebut terpejam dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya._**

 ** _"Aku berjanji akan menemukanmu, Zero."_**

 ** _Sebuah bibir mendarat pelan di dahinya._**

 ** _"Sampai jumpa."_**

 ** _Air mata mengalir di sudut kedua matanya._**

 ** _Jleb!_**

 ** _Pedang di tangan sang raven menembus tubuh sang silver._**

 ** _Rasa sakit._**

 ** _Darah megalir dimana-mana._**

 ** _Mengubah bunga sakura menjadi merah darah._**

 ** _Bibir yang masih hangat bertemu dengan bibirnya yang sudah dingin._**

 ** _"Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu."_**

 ** _"Aku akan menemukanmu."_**

 ** _"Kita ubah segalanya."_**

 ** _"Dan kita bisa bersama. Selamanya."_**

"OTOU-CHAN!"

Suara Luka berhasil membuat kedua mata Zero terbuka lebar. Dia bisa merasakan keringat mulai menetes di sekitar tubuh dan wajahnya. Zero baru menyadari napasnya juga terasa berat.

Mimpi apa itu?

Zero tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

Menutup matanya sejenak, dia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Menyelaraskan napasnya untuk menghilangkan sesak di dadanya.

"Otou-chan?"

Sedikit tersentak, Zero membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah datang suara. Hampir melupakan sosok yang berada di sampingnya itu.

Luka duduk di sampingnya dengan ekspresi takut. Khawatir terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dengan lelehan air mata yang keluar dari matanya, dan sedikit ingus di hidungnya. Tak lupa Sodom dalam pelukannya.

Jujur saja. Zero berusaha keras menahan tawa keluar dari mulutnya. Dia merasa bersalah karena membuat Luka ketakutan sampai menangis seperti itu. Di sudut pandang lain, keadaan wajah Luka membuat Zero sedikit terhibur dan melupakan mimpinya.

"M-maaf, Luka. Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?", tanya Zero pelan, segera bangun dan mengelus pelan rambut Luka. Tangannya yang lain menghapus air mata anak itu.

Luka hanya menggeleng keras dan memeluk Zero dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut pemuda silver tersebut.

"A-aku takut."

Suara tersebut bergetar. Zero melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Luka. Mengangkat sedikit tubuh kecil tersebut menuju pangkuan Zero.

"Otou-chan tidak mau bangun. Aku kira, Otou-chan tidak akan kembali lagi."

'Lagi?'

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Zero mengangkat wajah Luka agar bisa menatapnya. Kemudian mengecup pelan kening anak di pangkuannya itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Luka. Otou-chan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Otou-chan akan selalu bersama Luka.", ujar Zero tersenyum sambil mencubit pelan hidung Luka. Berusaha menghibur dan meningkat _mood_ Luka.

Senyum mulai mengembang di wajah mungil itu. Hidungnya yang merah membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu dan menggemaskan.

Sedangkan Sodom hanya terbang di atas kepala Zero. Ikut menunjukkan kekhawatirannya terhadap Zero dengan mengeluarkan suara pekikkan kecil. Berharap mendapat belaian dari Zero.

Zero hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian menangkap Sodom di kedua tangannya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sebelum Luka bisa membalas, pintu kamar Zero terbuka.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja? Aku mendengar Luka berteriak.", ujar Kaien masuk ke dalam kamar Zero.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Kaien.", jawab Zero sambil menurunkan Luka dari tempat tidur.

Zero baru menyadari sebentar lagi hari mulai pagi. Jika Kaien mengijinkan hari libur untuknya, mungkin dia akan mengajak Luka keliling.

"Ohh. Luka! Kenapa wajahmu seperti habis menangis? Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kaien khawatir begitu melihat keadaan wajah Luka yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kakek. Otou-chan membuat semuanya lebih baik.", jawab Luka sambil tersenyum lebar.

Zero bisa melihat ekspresi gemas mulai muncul di wajah Kaien.

"Baiklah jika Luka bilang begitu.", ujar Kaien riang sambil mencium kedua pipi gembul Luka. Sedangkan anak kecil itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kakek!"

"Iya, sayang?"

"Hari ini, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Tou-chan. Bisakah?", ujarnya pelan, memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Diikuti dengan Sodom yang mendarat di atas kepalanya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Ah, sepertinya Zero tidak perlu melakukannya. Anaknya itu telah melakukannya lebih baik dan cepat.

.

.

Yuuki's POV

Aku ingin berbicara dengan Zero. Aku ingin menyelesaikan segala masalahku dengan Zero. Aku ingin dia memperlakukanku sama seperti dulu. Aku ingin membuktikan pada Zero. Bahwa aku adalah Yuuki yang masih seperti dulu.

Belum lagi masalah kakakku, Kaname. Akhir-akhir ini, sikapnya terasa aneh. Dia menjadi terasa jauh. Sepertinya, dia sedang memiliki banyak masalah. Ingin sekali aku membantunya, tetapi dia bahkan tidak berbicara apapun padaku.

Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini satu persatu. Sepertinya, mulai dari Zero adalah langkah yang tepat. Aku akan membiarkan Kaname memiliki waktu sendirian terlebih dahulu.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku berjalan menuju rumah Cross. Hari sudah mulai pagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan berangkat sekolah. Aku ingin membenarkan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin lagi mendapat _bahu dingin_ dari Zero.

Saat aku berada di depan pintu, aku mulai gugup. Apa Zero mau menerimaku lagi?

Pikiranku terputus begitu melihat pintu terbuka. Aku menahan napas begitu melihat Zero memakai pakaian biasa. Apa dia tidak pergi ke sekolah?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yuuki?"

Aku menahan senyum. Setidaknya dia memanggil namaku.

"Zero, aku ingin berbicara padamu. Apa kau memilki waktu sebentar?", tanyaku pelan.

Zero menatapku sebentar. Sedikit keraguan mulai muncul di wajahnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang sebentar. Kemudian menutup pintu dan bersandar di dinding.

"Sebaiknya ini cepat. Apa yang kau mau?"

Aku menggigit pelan bibir bawahku. Jujur saja aku sedikit gugup. Takut dengan apa jawaban Zero nanti.

"A-apa kau membenciku?", tanyaku pelan, sedikit menunduk.

Hening. Jeda yang cukup lama. Dan aku tidak berani melihat wajah Zero.

Lalu, aku mendengar Zero menghela napas. Mengangkat wajahku, aku melihat Zero menatap langit. Ekspresinya datar.

"Jujur saja Yuuki. Aku tidak membencimu.", ujarnya dengan nada monoton.

Aku hanya mengedipkan mata. Aku bisa merasakan senyuman kecil mulai muncul di wajahku.

"B-benarkah. L-lalu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan menatapku. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Yuuki. Bukankah kau adalah adik dari Kaname Kuran, sang vampire pureblood. Kau sudah memiliki keluargamu sendiri."

Aku tersentak.

 _"Hentikan Zero! Jangan sakiti dia!"_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yuuki. Kau lebih membela Kuran?"_

 _"Dia kakakku."_

"Kau sudah memilih Kaname Kuran."

 _"Mulai saat ini, aku akan tinggal bersama Kaname-nii."_

 _Zero hanya diam, tidak menatapku. Berjalan menjauh._

Aku mengingatnya.

"Jadi jangan mencoba mengatur hidupku dan bagaimana aku harus bersikap padamu."

Aku hanya diam. Membiarkannya mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Aku tetaplah seorang hunter. Sedangkan kau, adalah vampire pureblood. Apakah itu kurang jelas, Yuuki?"

Aku tahu. Dan itu sangat jelas.

"Dan aku bukanlah kakakmu. Kaname Kuran adalah kakakmu. Karena kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai kakakmu."

Aku tahu kau merasa dikhianati. Karena aku meninggalkanmu.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu."

Sebelum Zero bisa bisa meraih gagang pintu, aku memeluknya dari belakang. Pandanganku mulai kabur karena air yang mulai menggenang di mataku.

"Kau adalah Zero Kiryuu. Kakak Yuuki Cross."

Zero hanya diam.

"Yuuki Cross dan Yuuki Kuran adalah orang yang sama. Hanya berbeda nama marga."

"Meskipun Kaname Kuran adalah kakakku. Zero Kiryuu adalah kakakku juga. Karena kalian berdua sama-sama merawat dan menjagaku."

"Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai kakak terhebat yang pernah aku miliki. Dan aku merasa beruntung"

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mataku. Membasahi punggung baju Zero. Biarlah, aku tidak peduli.

"Aku adalah Yuuki Kuran. Apakah kau mau menerimaku sebagai adikmu kembali?"

Zero melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya. Itu membuatku sedikit panik. Berpikir bahwa dia akan pergi dan menolakku. Tetapi, dia hanya membalik tubuhnya. Kemudian balas memelukku.

"Dasar, Yuuki bodoh.", ujar Zero pelan.

Hatiku lega. Aku merasa senang. Tanpa sadar, mataku terus berlinang air mata.

"M-maafkan aku..Z-zero..", ujarku kembali memeluknya. Sesekali sesenggukan.

Dengan begini, aku bisa kembali membangun kepercayaan bersama Zero. Bisa bertemu dengannya. Memakan masakannya. Dan memeluknya. Aku paling merindukan pelukan ini.

"Otou-chan?"

End Yuuki's POV

.

Zero's POV

Aku segera melepas pelukanku dari Yuuki dan menoleh ke pintu yang terbuka. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Yuuki sibuk menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

"Luka!", ujarku pelan.

Gah, kenapa aku sampai lupa. Hari ini aku mengajak Luka jalan-jalan. Aku menoleh sebentar ke Yuuki yang terlihat bingung.

Luka berdiri di depan pintu bersama Sodom di atas kepalanya.

"Zero? Siapa dia?"

"Yuuki-baachan!"

Mendengar itu, kami berdua menatap Luka kaget.

"K-kau mengenalku?", tanya Yuuki sambil mendekati Luka dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

Dengan wajah tak bersalah, Luka mengangguk mantap.

"Yuuki-baachan, dimana Chichiue?"

"Huh? Chichiue?"

"Yuuki-baachan adalah adik Chichiue, kan?"

Jawaban itu membuatku membeku seketika.

Oh.. Kami-sama...

End Zero's POV

.

Normal POV

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Zero jatuh begitu saja. Tak sadarkan diri. Itu membuat Yuuki dan Luka panik.

"Otou-chan!"

"Zero!"

Mereka segera menghampiri Zero. Mengecek apakah pemuda silver tersebut terluka. Sodom terbang di atas mereka, mengeluarkan suara yang tidak jelas. Berputar sambil menatap Zero khawatir.

"Otou-chan! Bangun! Otou-chan baik-baik saja, kan, Yuuki-baachan?", ujar Luka mulai menangis.

"O-otou-chan? Apa mak-", Yuuki tersentak kaget begitu mendengar bagaimana anak itu memanggil Zero. Tetapi, kalimatnya terpotong begitu tangisan anak tersebut semakin menjadi. "Ahh.. T-tenang, oke. Z-zero pasti baik-baik saja. Di-dia hanya kelelahan. Tunggu sebentar ya! Akan aku panggilkan ayah.", jawab Yuuki panik. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak terlalu pandai dengan anak kecil.

Yuuki segera lari, masuk ke dalam memanggil Kaien.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kaien segera mengangkat Zero menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Tidak lupa menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan Zero.

"Kakek, Otou-chan baik-baik saja?", tanya Luka ikut naik ke kasur.

"Zero baik-baik saja, Luka. Biarkan dia istirahat, oke.", ujar Kaien pelan.

"Mmm, aku ingin menunggu Otou-chan sampai bangun.", ujar Luka menggeleng keras.

Masih dengan tangisan, dia menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Zero dan memeluk lengan tangannya. Bergumam 'Otou-chan, bangun' tanpa henti. Sodom mendarat di atas kain yang menyelimuti Zero. Menatap sedih pada Luka dan Zero

Yuuki dan Kaien hanya melihat Luka dengan tatapan nanar. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkannya. Karena satu-satunya harapan itu terjadi terletak di tangan Zero.

"Baiklah, Luka. Jika kau membutuhkan apapun, Kakek ada di ruang tengah."

Luka tidak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Mengetahui itu, Kaien dan Yuuki segera keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu rapat.

"Cross-san, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Dan siapa anak itu? Luka?"

Kaien hanya menghela napas panjang. Menjauh dari kamar Zero, dia meletakkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa panjang. Yuuki pun segera mengikuti dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, Yuuki."

"Aku akan mendengarkannya, Otou-san.", ujar Yuuki tersenyum sambil menyentuh pundak Kaien. Meyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Ah, Kaien tersenyum pada Yuuki. Dia sangat merindukan gadis itu memanggilnya seperti itu.

Menarik napas panjang-panjang, Kaien mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, aku bahas langsung ke intinya dulu. Anak kecil itu, Luka Crosszeria. Dia mengaku bahwa dia adalah anak Zero. Oh, dan naga kecil terbang bersamanya itu Sodom"

Yuuki hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak terlalu kaget, karena dia sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Luka berkali-kali memanggil Zero 'Otou-chan'. Dan Sodom. Yuuki hanya bisa berpikir bahwa dia adalah makhluk yang aneh. Maklum, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan makhluk seperti itu.

"T-tapi, bagaimana bisa? Apa,.. umm.. Zero sudah.. i-itu.."

Yuuki ragu dan takut untuk mengatakannya. Dia penasaran. Yuuki tidak ingin dianggap menyelusup seluk beluk privasi Zero. Dia baru saja berbaikan dengan Zero.

Zero sudah pernah melakukan sex? Yuuki tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Ahahaha.. tidak Yuuki. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku pastikan padamu. Zero masih virgin.", bisik Kaien pelan, berniat menggoda Yuuki sedikit.

Pipi Yuuki merona merah. Kaien hanya tertawa.

"Lalu anak itu?", potong Yuuki cepat. Berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Zero tidak mengetahui apapun. Dia menemukan anak itu di hutan dan menyebutnya sebagai ayahnya."

Yuuki hanya tertawa kecil. Membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Zero saat ada anak asing mengaku sebagai anaknya.

"Aku memiliki kesimpulan, kalau anak itu dari masa depan.", lanjut Kaien.

"Masa depan?", ujar Yuuki pelan.

"Ya, belum pasti juga. Itu kemungkinan besar. Sudah beberapa kali aku tanya pada Luka darimana asalnya. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menjawab. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang masih dia sembunyikan."

Ya, hanya itu yang paling masuk akal. Yuuki tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luka. Tetapi anak kecil itu mengenalnya. Luka tiba-tiba muncul dan menyebut Zero sebagai ayahnya, yang bahkan membuat pemuda silver tersebut tercengang.

Keberadaan Luka itu sangat misterius. Dari apa yang Kaien ceritakan, Luka terdengar sangat berhati-hati. Jika memang dari masa depan, sikap itu bisa dimaklumi. Jika terlalu ceroboh, itu akan memberi dampak yang besar di masa depan.

Benar, kan?

Yuuki menghela napas panjang. Pikirannya kembali pada saat Luka pertama kali berbicara padanya.

 _"Yuuki-baachan, dimana Chichiue?"_

 _"Huh? Chichiue?"_

 _"Yuuki-baachan adalah adik Chichiue, kan?"_

Mengingatnya kembali, Yuuki membeku seketika.

"Cross-san..", panggil Yuuki pelan.

"Ya?", jawab Kaien. Dia sedikit bingung dengan aura sekitar Yuuki yang terasa gelisah.

"Apa kau bertanya tentang siapa ibunya?"

"Hmm, Zero bilang Luka tidak punya ibu."

Yuuki tersentak kaget. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Yuuki?", panggil Kaien sedikit panik melihat ekspresi wanita di sampingnya itu

 _"Yuuki-baachan adalah adik Chichiue, kan?"_

Adik Chichiue.

Kakaknya Yuuki adalah ayahnya Luka.

Bukan Zero. Luka menyebutnya Otou-chan, bukan Chichiue.

Lagipula, sudah jelas Luka membicarakan dan mencari orang yang berbeda.

Otou-chan dan Chichiue.

Jadi, Luka memiliki dua ayah.

Otou-chan adalah Zero.

Chichiue...

Kaname Kuran.

"K-kaname-nii.."

"Huh?"

Yuuki menatap Kaien dengan wajah horor.

"Kaname Kuran. Kakakku adalah ayah Luka."

Kaien tersentak. Lama menatap Yuuki, kemudian dia tersenyum canggung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Yuuki. Bagaimana kau menyimpulkan hal seperti itu? Luka memang tidak punya ibu. Tapi bukan berarti-"

"Luka mengenalku, Tou-san!", teriak Yuuki. Kaien menatapnya sedikit kaget. Jika Luka dari masa depan dan mengetahui Zero dan dirinya, kemungkinan besar dia juga mengenal orang-orang terdekat mereka. Kedua mata Kaien melebar melihat air mata keluar dari kedua mata Yuuki.

"Dia menanyakan 'Chichiue' padaku. Saat itu, aku masih bingung." Yuuki memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "D-dia berbicara padaku, 'Yuuki-nee adalah adik Chichiue, kan?'. B-bukankah itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Yuuki.."

"Itu berarti, Kaname-nii dan Zero-nii akan bersama di masa depan."

Kaien mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Yuuki dan menariknya kedalam pelukkannya. Membiarkan Yuuki menangis sepuas mungkin. Berharap gadis satu ini memiliki hati yang kuat.

Serasa sudah lega, Yuuki lepas dari pelukan Kaien. Menghapus jejak air mata dari wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yuuki?", tanya Kaien pelan.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. terima kasih Otou-san."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan-"

"Aku akan mencoba menerimanya.", jawab Yuuki dengan tegas.

Kaien menatap Yuuki dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Yuuki sudah tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi wanita yang baik.

"Tapi, kau tahu. Hubungan mereka saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa mereka akan berakhir bersama."

"Aku tahu hubungan mereka saat ini sedang tidak baik. Tapi aku akan mencoba membantu mereka sebisa mungkin. Karena mereka adalah kakakku."

"Aku juga akan membantu sebisa mungkin Yuuki.", ujar Kaien sambil mencium kening Yuuki. Gadis brunet tersebut hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Zero.

"Aku akan mengecek mereka sebentar.", ujar Yuuki yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kaien.

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin dia bisa menenangkan Luka dan mengajaknya berbicara banyak hal.

Membuka pintu Yuuki melihat tempat tidur Zero yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Zero, Luka dan Sodom.

Tetapi, kini sosok yang terlihat hanya Zero yang masih tertidur di kasurnya.

"Eh, Luka?"

.

.

Sepasang kaki kecil berlari cepat. Diikuti seekor naga kecil bersayap yang berusaha bertahan di atas kepala anak kecil tersebut dengan menggenggam rambut hitam sang pemilik kepala. Sosok kecil tersebut berhenti begitu berada dihadapan sebuah bangunan besar.

Moon Dormitory

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Luka segera masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Begitu membuka pintu, dia bertemu dengan ruangan yang sangat luas dan besar. Ada tangga yang meliuk ke atas disisi ruangan. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat meja dan sofa. Dan tentu saja, di ruangan tersebut ada beberapa penghuni _night class_ yang sepertinya sedang bersantai dan tidur di sofa itu.

"Hei, siapa kau?", teriak Aidou bangun dari pangkuan Kain yang dia gunakan sebagai bantal tidurnya.

Semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut langsung tersadar begitu merasakan aura asing yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan. Bukan vampire, hunter maupun manusia.

"Anak kecil?", ujar Kain mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hana-jiji! Kat-jiji", teriak Luka senang begitu melihat semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut sangat familiar.

Hening sejenak.

"Ehh..ada Taku-jiji, Senri-jiji, Ruka-baachan dan Rima-baachan juga."

"HEHH?"

Mereka yang dipanggil memiliki reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menatap Luka tergagap, melongo, kaget, biasa, dan ada juga yang malah tertidur kembali.

"Taku-jiji. Aku ingin bertemu Chichiue.", ujar Luka sambil mendekati Takuma yang hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Ah..baiklah. Er, sebelumnya namamu siapa?", tanya Takuma bingung. Berusah seramah mungkin. Anak ini mengenalnya. Sedangkan Takuma tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Luka.

Wajah Luka terlihat kesal, tetapi dia tetap menjawab.

"Luka Crosszeria.", jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Dan ini Sodom.", lanjutnya sambil mengangkat naga kecil dari atas kepalanya.

Murid night class lain mulai bergumam tidak jelas. Well, tidak seperti satu orang yang malah tertawa dan lebih terbuka dengan pikirannya.

"Hah? Luka Crosszeria. Nama macam apa itu? Dan Sodom? Dasar hewan aneh!", respon Aidou secara langsung. Dan itu jawaban yang salah.

"Ouchh..hei lepaskan! Rambutku!", teriak Aidou kesakitan begitu Sodom terbang ke arahnya, menggigit dan menarik rambutnya.

Sepertinya, itu membuat Sodom marah.

Disisi lain, kalimat Aidou itu membuat ekspesi Luka semakin mengeras. Air mata terlihat menggenang di kedua matanya. Bibirnya pun mulai bergetar. Dan itu membuat murid night class sedikit panik.

Dan satu lagi. Apa ini perasaan mereka saja kalau aura di sekitar mereka terasa sedikit..berat?

"Lihat! Apa yang telah kau perbuat! Otak bodoh dan mulutmu yang kacau!", ujar Ruka sedikit berteriak.

"Luka, s-sepertinya ayahmu tidak ada di sini. Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama marga Crosszeria.", ujar Kain semakin pelan dikalimat akhir.

Dan sepertinya itu memperparah keadaan. Air mata Luka mulai mengalir. Aura di sekelilingnya semakin suram.

"T-tenang oke. Aku akan membantu mencari ayahmu.", ujar Takuma berusaha menenangkan anak berambut hitam tersebut.

Sepertinya itu membuat Luka sedikit tenang. Tidak sepenuhnya tenang. Setidaknya, air mata di matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Mau Pocky?", tanya Senri yang sepertinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia terlihat duduk tenang di sofa sambil memakan Pocky dengan Rima di sampingnya. Gadis berkuncir dua itu menjulurkan sebuah kotak yang berisikan Pocky.

Well, sepertinya itu berhasil membuat suasana di ruangan tersebut tenang. Senyum mulai terlihat di wajah Luka, mengangguk mantap sebagai respon.

Para murid night class lain menghela napas lega. Mereka melihat Luka berlari menuju Senri dan Rima , kemudian duduk diantara mereka sambil memakan Pocky yang ditawarkan. Sepertinya Sodom memilih melepaskan rambut Aidou dan kembali menempatkan diri di atas kepala Luka. Hewan kecil itu juga menerima tawaran Rima.

"Hahaha.. _good job_ , Senri, Rima!", ujar Takuma mengacungkan jempol ke mereka berdua.

"Gah, jangan buat kesalahan lagi, Hana.", ujar Kain menatap saudaranya itu.

Aidou hanya mendengus dan membuang muka

.

.

Kaname's POV

Aura itu. aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Aura yang sama dengan anak kecil yang berada dalam pelukan Zero tadi malam. Sepertinya, anak itu berada dalam night dorm.

Apa yang anak itu lakukan disini?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera beranjak berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Aku tidak tahu siapa anak itu bagi Zero. Jika apa yang aku dengar tadi malam itu benar, aku harus mencari tahu seluk beluk anak itu. Dan aura asing yang kuat itu juga harus diberi tanda besar.

 _"Otou-chan..."_

Apa itu ditujukan pada Zero? Jika benar, siapa ibu dari anak itu?

Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi rasanya aku tidak tahan melihat Zero bersama wanita lain.

Tapi, jika itu memang kebenaran, apakah aku harus mencari tahu siapa ibu dari anak itu?

Kemudian membunuhnya?

Atau mungkin, akan lebih baik aku juga membunuh anak itu?

Well, itu jika memang benar Zero adalah ayah dari anak itu.

Aku menuruni tangga dan melihat anak itu berbincang dengan para murid night class. Tentu dengan naga kecil di atas kepalanya. Aku tidak boleh gegabah. Mungkin aku harus bersikap seperti biasa. Lagipula, aku harus mencari tahu informasi tentang anak itu terlebih dahulu.

Sepertinya, anak berambut hitam itu menyadari keberadaanku dengan mudah. Dia langsung menoleh menatapku dengan iris mata _amethyst_ , seperti Zero.

Perasaan marah mulai muncul.

Tapi, kata yang diucapkan anak kecil itu membuatku tersentak kaget. Rasa marah itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Chichiue!"

End Kaname's POV

.

Normal POV

Semua murid _night class_ menoleh ke arah Luka menatap. Semua membeku begitu menyadari siapa yang anak kecil ini panggil sebagai 'Chichiue'

Luka tanpa menyadari situasi di sekelilingnya hanya berlari menghampiri Kaname yang masih berada di tengah tangga. Sedangkan Kaname menatap anak tersebut dengan mata lebar.

"Chichiue!", teriak Luka sekali lagi, kemudian memeluk salah satu kaki Kaname.

Pemuda pureblood tersebut cukup kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi, Kaname segera sadar dan memperhatikan anak di kakinya itu.

Suasana hening terulang kembali. Cukup lama. Aidou dan yang lain hanya menahan napas, menunggu respon dari Kaname.

Dan tawa kecil dari Kaname memecah suasana tersebut.

"Oh, my. Lihat apa yang kita dapat.", ujar Kaname sedikit menunduk untuk mengangkat Luka dan menggendongnya di kedua tangannya.

Itu membuat semua para night class menganga. Kenapa pemimpin mereka bisa percaya begitu saja?

"Chichiue. Otou-chan sedang sakit. Buat dia merasa lebih baik.", ujar Luka sedih, membuat sang vampire pureblood menautkan kedua alisnya. Jadi, Siapa Otou-chan? Zero?

Tiba-tiba, pintu dorm kembali terbuka. Kini dilakukan oleh Yuuki. Pandangan gadis itu beredar di ruangan tersebut sebelum berhenti pada pusat perhatian saat ini. Wajahnya perlahan menunjukkan ekspresi lega.

"L-luka! Kaname-nii!"

"Yuuki-baachan!"

Kaname menatap Yuuki dan Luka bergantian. Sepertinya adiknya itu mengetahui sesuatu. Sebelum berbicara lagi, pandangannya teralih pada murid night class lainnya.

"Kalian semua boleh bubar."

Beberapa dari mereka ingin protes ingin mendengar penjelasan, tetapi akhirnya menuruti perintah tersebut. Mereka semua bubar dan kembali ke kamar.

Hanya Yuuki, Kaname dan Luka yang tinggal.

Kaname kembali berjalan turun dan duduk di sofa yang digunakan para night class sebelumnya. Dari tengah pintu, Yuuki berlari menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Luka. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kau membuatku kaget, tiba-tiba kau menghilang begitu saja dari kamar Zero."

"Maaf, Yuuki-baachan. Aku hanya ingin mencari Chichiue.", ujar Luka dari pangkuan Kaname sambil memeluknya.

"Yuuki.", panggil Kaname tegas, ingin meminta penjelasan.

Yuuki menatap kakaknya. Jujur saja, Yuuki tidak ingin hal ini terjadi secepat ini. Tetapi, sampai kapanpun, Yuuki tidak bisa lari begitu saja.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mempersiapkan hatinya, Yuuki mulai bercerita. Tentang bagaimana Luka ditemukan, kemudian Zero pingsan dan terbongkarnya hubungan Luka dengan Kaname dan Zero. Kaname mendengarnya dengan teliti. Beberapa bagian membuat Kaname sedikit kaget dan khawatir, tetapi dia membiarkan Yuuki melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Serasa semuanya sudah jelas, Yuuki menundukkan kepala. Menghindari tatapan Kaname.

Sedangkan Kaname sendiri bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah kenapa dia merasa lega mengetahui kalau dirinya dan Zero akan bersama di masa depan. Disisi lain, kaname khawatir dengan adiknya itu.

"Masa depan, huh? Benarkah?", ujar Kaname pelan sambil menatap anak di pangkuannya. Yuuki bilang, Luka tidak membuka suara tentang topik tersebut. Dan Kaname berharap bisa membuka sedikit rahasia padanya. Mungkin.

"Maaf, Chichiue."

Kaname dan Yuuki menatap Luka penasaran. Anak yang sedari tadi diam saja kini membuka suara.

"Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya di saat waktu yang tepat. Aku mohon percayalah padaku.", ujar Luka memohon.

"Kami percaya padamu, Luka."

Yuuki mengangguk pada respon kakaknya itu.

Kini, Kaname beralih menatap Yuuki. Gadis tersebut bisa menebak apa yang kakaknya akan katakan padanya.

"Yuuki-"

"Kaname-nii!", ujar Yuuki tegas mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri menatap sosok kakaknya itu. "Apa kau mencintai Zero?"

Itu membuat Kaname sedikit tersentak. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tetapi, tatapan Yuuki membuatnya tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Maaf, Yuuki. Aku tidak tahu.", balas Kaname pelan.

Itu membuat Yuuki tersentak. Wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit kemarahan. Tetapi, sebelum Yuuki bisa berbicara, Kaname memotongnya. "Aku tidak tahu perasaanku saat ini. Dan itu membuatku sedikit takut."

"Saat mendengar penjelasanmu tadi, entah kenapa aku merasa senang dan lega. Apa karena aku mencintainya?"

Yuuki hanya diam, membiarkan kakaknya berbicara.

"Kau tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Zero, Yuuki."

"Apakah itu juga penyebab kau terasa jauh dan aneh akhir-akhir ini, Kaname-niisama?"

Pelukan Kaname pada Luka dipangkuannya semakin mengerat.

"Itu membuatku sedikit frustasi, Yuuki. Maaf. Beri aku waktu untuk menyadari semua ini. Tapi, demi Luka dan apapun masa depan itu, aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.", ujar Kaname menatap Yuuki dengan ketegasan di wajahnya.

Yuuki melihatnya. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah.", ujar Yuuki menatap kakaknya lembut. "Aku tidak ingin Zero menderita Kaname-nii. Sudah cukup kita membuatnya terpojok. Saatnya Zero mendapat kebahagiaan. Kau juga harus bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan-"

"Kaname-nii. Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku adalah Yuuki Kuran. Aku pasti bisa menemukan jalanku sendiri."

Kaname menatap Yuuki, sedikit kagum kepada adiknya. Mendekatkan diri pada adiknya, kaname mencium kening Yuuki.

"...Terima kasih, Yuuki."

Kembali menatap Luka, Kaname kembali diselimuti rasa karena telah berpikiran akan membunuh Luka. Dia mulai merasa bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sampai berpikiran seperti itu?

Pikiran Kaname hilang begitu merasakan tubuh Luka yang membeku sejenak. Dari sudut matanya, dia juga bisa melihat telinga Sodom berdiri tegak seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Luka, ada apa?", tanya Yuuki yang juga menyadari perubahan pada keduanya.

Tiba-tiba, Sodom terbang keluar dari Moon Dorm. Diikuti Luka yang langsung turun dari pangkuan Kaname dan berlari mengejar partner kecilnya itu.

"Luka!"

.

.

Zero's POV

Kesadaranku perlahan kembali. Melihat sekeliling, aku menyadari kamarku sendiri. Perlahan, aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan berusaha memulihkan ingatan. Bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat tidur kembali? Bukankah saat ini aku harus berjalan-jalan dengan Lu-

Aku bisa merasakan kedua mataku membelalak kaget begitu semua ingatan itu kembali. Rencana jalan-jalan, Yuuki..

Aku menyangga kepala di kedua tanganku. Berharap semua kesimpulan yang kupikirkan itu semua salah.

Hah.. tidak mungkin. Kaname Kuran adalah ayah kedua Luka? Itu berarti, di masa depan Zero dan Kaname akan bersama. Saling mencintai?

Heh.. Hal yang tidak mungkin.

Kita membenci satu sama lain.

Kaname dan Yuuki, mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Jika Yuuki mengetahui hal ini, itu sama saja tidak adil bagi Yuuki.

Dan jika sampai kaname tahu bahwa Luka adalah anaknya...

Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimutiku.

Kaname akan membunuh Luka?

Menyadari itu, dengan panik aku melihat sekeliling kamar mencari keberadaan Luka. Nihil. Mengambil Bloody Rose, aku segera keluar menuju ruang tengah. Tidak ada Luka, Sodom maupun Kaien. Dan ketakutan dalam pikiranku semakin membesar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku berlari keluar dari rumah Kaien. Mengambil jalur hutan menuju Moon Dorm. Luka pasti mencari Kaname, benar kan? Bodohnya aku pingsan begitu saja setelah menyadari semua itu. Aku hanya berharap Luka baik-baik saja. jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya...

Langkahku terhenti begitu mendengar sesuatu bergerak di sekitarku. Tidak hanya satu. Banyak. Dalam keadaan waspada, aku mengambil Bloody Rose.

Apakah vampire level E? Itu adalah hal yang jarang.

Tunggu, bukan level E. Aura ini tidak terlalu asing. Sedikit familiar.

Seperti Luka.

Hanya saja...

Pikiranku terpotong begitu ada suara berisik berasal dari salah satu pohon di samping kiriku.

Saat aku menoleh, makhluk hitam melompat dan terjun ke arahku.

Secara reflek, aku mengarahkan senjataku dan menarik pelatuk.

 **Doorrr!**

Peluru mengenai bagian kepala. Kemudian makhluk itu hancur menjadi...seperti kepingan kaca.

Aku hanya meneguk ludah dalam-dalam. Aku tidak memiliki pengetahuan apapun tentang makhluk yang aku hadapi saat ini. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja.

Suara geraman di sekelilingku terdengar jelas.

Sepertinya, teman-teman makhluk tadi memutuskan untuk keluar menunjukkan diri. Mengelilingiku.

Aku hanya berharap peluruku saat ini cukup untuk menghabisi mereka semua.

Beberapa mulai menyerangku. Dengan sigap aku menembak mereka satu persatu. Tidak ada yang melesat. Melihat ada jalan, aku segera menerobos berlari menuju moon dorm.

Tinggal sedikit lagi.

 **Scratch!**

"Gahh!"

Rasa sakit membuatku jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Salah satu dari mereka bisa menyusulku dan mencakar bahu kananku. Membuat luka yang cukup dalam.

Sebelum bisa menyerangku lagi, aku segera melenyapkannya. Aku bisa melihat yang lain mulai mendekat. Menahan rasa sakit, aku segera berdiri dan kembali berlari. Sedikit lagi. Aku bisa melihat gedung Moon Dorm.

Dan aku merasa ini adalah hari sialku. Tiba-tiba, ada yang menarik tubuhku dan membantingku ke pohon. Aku meringis kesakitan saat luka di bahuku bergesekan dengan batang pohon. Sebuah tangan mencekik leherku, memotong sirkulasi udara masuk. Aku memberontak dengan kedua tanganku berusaha melepaskan pegangan di leherku. Tapi, sepertinya sia-sia.

"Khh..wha-"

"Ohh, jadi kau Zero Kiryuu?", ujar sebuah suara pria membuatku tersentak. Aku membuka mataku, yang bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan aku menutupnya. Seorang pria dengan kulit pucat, rambut berwarna ungu dengan tindik di bibir dan beberapa di telinganya. Tunggu, ini mataku yang salah atau memang telinganya terlihat lancip keatas?

Sial. Terasa sesak.

"S-siapa..hahh..kau? V-vampire...l-level E?", ujarku diantara napasku yang mulai berat. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya bergetar karena tertawa. Apa yang lucu?

"Vampire level E? Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk sampah seperti mereka. Sepertinya kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang 'kami', huh?", ujarnya dengan nada bermain-main. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ingin tahu?", tanya makhluk itu pelan, menjilat pipi kiriku

Aku menatapnya jijik. Apa-apaan ini?

"M-makhluk sialan.", gumamku pelan sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Ssshhh... kau tidak usah bicara. Sebentar lagi kau akan mati. Jadi aku akan memberimu sedikit penjelasan. Setidaknya kau akan tahu makhluk apa yang akan membunuhmu ini.", ujarnya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dengan seringaiannya yang membuatku semakin kesal.

Bodoh, apa dia berniat membuatku mati dengan cekikkannya ini. Jika dia ingin aku mendengarkan penjelasannya, setidaknya buat aku dalam keadaan sadar, kan?

 _Well_ , sepertinya pikiran kita sama. Pegangan tangan pada leherku sedikit melonggar, membuatku sedikit bisa bernapas. Tapi, tidak cukup untuk bisa melepaskan diri. Sial.

"Aku berpikiran kau tidak akan tahu tentang hal ini. Tapi kami adalah Duras. Atau mungkin yang biasa kalian kenal sebagai Demon."

 **Deg!**

What?

Demon? Mereka nyata?

"Tentu saja mereka nyata. Kau bisa melihat mereka secara langsung saat ini, benar kan?"

Aku mengertakkan gigiku rapat-rapat.

"Ada 3 rangking Duras. Rangking terendah, Nidatorehi. Lalu Mid-Villain. Dan rangking tertinggi adalah Opast."

"K-kau.."

"Ahh, dimana tatakramaku. Perkenalkan, namaku Bayu. Tentu saja, aku bukanlah Duras rangking terendah seperti mereka.", ujarnya sambil menunjuk makhluk hitam yang mengejarku tadi. "Aku adalah Mid-Villain. Untuk saat ini."

Aku menautkan kedua alisku. Perasaanku tidak enak. Sepertinya, ini tidak baik untukku.

"Karena sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi Opast. Ya, setelah aku membunuh dan meminum darahmu.", ujarnya sambil tertawa keras.

Kedua mataku membulat begitu melihat di tangan lainnya muncul sebuah pisau. Aku memberontak keras begitu pisau itu akan menghujam ke arahku.

"Mati kau!".

.

.

TBC.

 **A/N : hehehe..udah selesai. Saya berniat melanjutkan lebih panjang lagi, tapi dipotong dulu aja dah. *tepar* maaf, POV nya ganti-ganti terus.**

 **Untuk Bayu, dia muncul di Uraboku di episode 4. Aku bingung mau pake siapa, jadi ya... gitu deh. ^^**

 **Di chap ini, KanamexZero hanya sedikit, bahkan tidak muncul sama sekali. Tapi, di chap selanjutnya aku pastikan lebih panjang dan full dengan momen KaZe ;)**

 **Untuk chap 1+2 udah saya edit kembali. Gak banyak berubah kayaknya. Bisa dicek lagi ^^**

 **Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N : Hello again! Terima kasih sudah kasih read/review/fav/follow fic saya. Love you all :* . Setidaknya bisa membuat saya sadar untuk tidak menelantarkan fic ini. ^^**

 **Maaf lama. Saya kepepet sama nulis novel *sekedar coba2 ^^*. Pengen aja. Banyak-banyak nulis fic buat latihan. Banyak ide, tapi nulisnya bingung sendiri. Kosa kata bahasa indonesia rasanya jadi berkurang. Kebanyakan baca tulisan bahasa inggris. Jadi maklum saja, fic saya banyak kekurangan.**

 **Sebelumnya, saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian yang ada di review.**

 **-Anon : Maaf baru bisa jawab di chap ini. Sebenarnya ini memang crossover dengan uraboku. Tapi, di fic ini hanya 3 (termasuk sodom) karakter + durasnya saja yang saya pakai dari uraboku. Peran Luka juga sudah berbeda disini. Jadi, saya pikir sekalian dibuat fandom vampire knight saja.**

 **-KaZe pelope : Ehehehe, di chap sebelumnya memang gk ada scene kaze-nya. Tapi jangan khawatir, di chap ini akan banyak dengan momen kaze -tebar bunga- .  
Nanti masih ada 1 lagi chara penting dari Uraboku yang keluar. Kasih tahu nggak ya? *Hehehe..bercanda*. Luze Crosszeria, adik kembar Luka. Iya, Kaname dan Zero punya anak kembar. ^^ Nanti keluarnya di pertengahan chap. Aku nggak bisa tahan pas ngeliat twin Kiryuu dan twin Crosszeria punya banyak kesamaan. Jadi aku pakai Luka dan Luze di fic ini.  
Beberapa Duras major juga akan keluar. Saya nggak bisa masukin karakter utama lain. Takutnya kalau banyak-banyak jadi tambah bingung. Soalnya chara vampire knight juga udah banyak. T_T  
Dan masalah Zero, itu ada alasannya kok kenapa dia sampek lemah gitu. Tapi maaf, masih masih belum bisa menjelaskan. Soalnya, penjelasannya sedikit rumit dan panjang. Sampai saya ikut bingung juga. Ikuti saja sepanjang chap, oke? Di chap ini mungkin akan menjawab sedikit rasa penasaran itu. **

**Oke, sudah terjawab, kan?**

 **Dan ini chap 4! Saya harap, kalian menikmati chap ini. ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

Title : Silver Petals

Pairing : Kaname x Zero

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight and Uraboku

Warnings : boyxboy(bagi yang tidak suka, sebaiknya keluar/ _press 'back' button_ ), rated M, language, lemon (later chapter), Author amatiran T_T, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai dengan EYD

"Blablabla" : present

" _Blablabla"_ : flashback

" _ **Blablabla"**_ : dream

.

.

Kaname's POV

Aku berlari mengikuti Luka yang berjalan memimpin di depan menyusuri hutan. Aku bisa merasakan Yuuki, Aidou dan yang lain mengikuti di belakangku. Ada perasaan gelisah yang menyelimutiku. Apa ini?

Aku kembali melihat Luka yang berlari tergesa-gesa. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi takut bercampur horor saat di Moon Dorm tadi. Ada apa? Apa yang membuat Luka sampai seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Zero.

Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Semakin memasuki hutan, aku merasakan aura yang asing dalam jumlah banyak. Cenderung seperti Luka. Tetapi lebih lemah. Aku menautkan alisku, musuh baru. Makhluk baru yang bahkan lebih kuat dari level E.

Aku bisa merasakan kedua mataku terbelalak lebar saat hidungku menangkap bau sesuatu. Tercium samar. Bau yang cukup familiar.

Darah Zero.

Mataku berkilat merah begitu mencium bau yang tidak biasa itu.

Sepertinya Yuuki dan lainnya juga menciumnya

"Nii-sama! Zero-"

"Tenanglah Yuuki. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Aku harap.

"Otou-chan!"

Aku menggeram marah. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh ku bergetar, naik pitam begitu melihat Zero dalam cengkraman pria asing dengan pisau kecil siap menghujam pemuda silver dihadapannya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

End Kaname's POV

.

Normal POV

Dalam sekejap, pria yang mencekik Zero terpental menabrak pohon akibat kekuatan telekinesis milik Kaname. Pohon tersebut patah dan hancur seketika akibat hantaman keras, dengan sosok duras yang limbung jatuh.

"Otou-chan!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Luka langsung berlari menghampiri Zero yang tersungkur di tanah. Matanya melebar begitu mendapati luka yang ada di bahu ayahnya itu.

"Luka!", teriak Zero lega begitu melihat anak itu baik-baik saja. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat Kaname, Yuuki dan murid night class yang lain juga berada disini. "Awas!"

Yuuki yang sudah memegang artemis di tangannya langsung menebas duras yang menerjangnya dari samping begitu mendengar peringatan dari Zero. Beberapa duras lain juga terlihat menyerang Aidou dan yang lain.

"M-makhluk apa itu?", tanya Aidou ngeri setelah membekukan salah satu duras yang menyerangnya dan menghancurkannya.

Membiarkan Yuuki dan murid _night class_ menangani duras, Kaname segera menghampiri Zero dan Luka. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu Zero menodongkan Bloody Rose yang diambilnya di tanah ke arahnya. Sedikit rasa sakit terbesit dalam hati Kaname.

"Otou-chan?", tanya Luka bingung saat dia ditarik dalam pelukan Zero.

"Menjauh dari Luka, Kuran!"

"Apa maksudmu, Ze-"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Luka.", potong Zero tajam. Tatapan buas dan benci ditujukan pada Kaname.

Kaname terlonjak, kaget dengan kalimat pria dihadapannya itu. Hatinya tersayat begitu mendengar suara Zero yang penuh kebencian. Kaname hanya mengernyit tak suka. Serendah itukah Zero berpikir tentangnya? Sampai-sampai berpikir Kaname akan membunuh Luka?

"Jaga bicaramu, Zero! Kau tidak berhak menganggapku seburuk itu. Jika benar Luka adalah anakku maka aku memiliki hak dan tanggung jawab untuk merawat dan melindunginya. Apa-apaan kau ini? Menjauhkan Luka dari ayahnya sendiri?"

Zero tersentak kaget begitu Kaname menyebut Luka sebagai anaknya.

Dia sudah tahu?

Luka yang berada dalam pelukan Zero sedikit bergetar. Sedikit takut begitu mendengar pertengkaran antara kedua ayahnya.

"Aku adalah satu-satunya ayah Lu-!"

Sesuatu dalam diri Zero melonjak seakan merespon sesuatu. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh, kehilangan kesadaran begitu saja. Sebelum Zero menyentuh tanah, Kaname berada di sampingnya dan menangkapnya. Bloody Rose milik pemuda silver itu tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya.

"Otou-chan!", teriak Luka takut.

Duo ayah dan anak itu khawatir dan panik melihat Zero pingsan begitu saja. tapi, sebelum mereka bisa mengambil langkah lebih lanjut, sebuah tawa menggema dalam hutan tempat mereka berada.

"Ohh, Luka Crosszeria menjadi anak kecil? Ini lelucon yang sangat bagus."

Bayu, duras yang baru saja Kaname buang ke pohon telah berdiri tegak, sedikit jauh di belakang mereka. Sontak, Kaname mempererat pelukannya pada Zero dan Luka. Dahinya berkerut begitu mencerna kalimat duras itu.

Luka menjadi anak kecil?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, anak itu tidak memberitahumu apapun? Ckckck, dasar anak durhaka.", canda duras itu seraya mengejek.

"Luka?", tanya Kaname pelan. Tetapi, anak itu tidak menjawab. Luka hanya memandang Bayu dengan tatapan benci, tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. Kaname sangat yakin, matanya berkilat berubah menjadi silver.

"Berikan pecahan itu!", ujarnya dingin sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaname dan Zero. Dia berdiri seraya berjalan pelan, mendekat pada duras berambut ungu dihadapannya.

Aura yang berbeda. Lebih kuat. Tatapan dingin yang sangat menusuk. Mata violet tergantikan oleh silver. Seakan sesuatu yang lebih hebat mengambil alih tempat Luka saat ini.

Bayu hanya menyeringai nakal. "Maksudmu ini?", responnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, sebuah kelopak silver bercahaya terbentuk di atas telapak tangannya. Seakan merespon, tubuh Zero yang ada didalam pelukan Kaname terlonjak kecil. Tubuhnya diselimuti aura yang yang sama dengan kelopak di tangan duras tersebut. Kaname hanya menatap bingung. Ada apa ini?

"Kembalikan!", teriak Luka marah seraya melangkah lebih dekat.

"Eitss." Benda ditangan bayu menghilang begitu saja. Sama seperti sebelumnya, aura itu menghilang dari tubuh Zero. Itu membuat Kaname mengernyit.

Apa kelopak itu ada hubungannya dengan Zero?

Duras itu hanya tertawa. Itu membuat Luka semakin murka. Dia merasa dipermainkan.

Bayu menatap Luka sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Tinggal satu pecahan lagi, aku akan menjadi opast." Lanjutnya seraya menggenggam erat tangannya yang terangkat tadi. Pandangannya teralih pada Zero dalam pelukan Kaname, yang mengeratkan pelukannya begitu melihat tatapan gila yang ada di mata duras itu. Tapi, pandangannya kembali lagi pada Luka. "Melampauimu dan bisa membunuhmu!"

Luka hanya menatap Bayu, seringaian perlahan menghiasi wajahnya. "Hehh? Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!" Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah gelombang kekuatan yang besar keluar dari Luka. Dalam sekejap, gelombang itu menghancurkan duras level rendah yang dilawan Yuuki dan lainnya. Membuat mereka semua terperanjat.

"Kita lihat saja." Bayu mengangkat tangannya, kekuatan sihir terkumpul ditangannya dan melesat cepat kearah mereka. Luka, melihat nyawa mereka dalam bahaya reflek mengangkat tangan untuk menebas serangan itu. Bola kekuatan itu bertabrakkan dengan milik Luka. Menciptakan kabut debu yang menghalangi penglihatan. Menoleh kebelakang, Luka menatap Kaname.

"Chichiue, bawa Tou-chan dan yang lain kembali ke Moon Dorm." Kaname mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan anaknya bertarung dengan makhluk berbahaya itu. Disisi lain dia juga harus melindungi Zero. Tapi, setelah menyaksikan sendiri kekuatan Luka yang besar itu membuatnya mengalah.

"Jaga dirimu, Luka. Dan cepat kembali. " Kaname mengangkat Zero dan pindah ketempat yang aman bersama Yuuki dan para night class. Sedikit jauh dengan tempat Luka dan Bayu bertarung saat ini. Tetapi cukup untuk bisa melihat pertarungan mereka.

"Kaname-sama!"

"Kaname-nii! Zero, dia terluka." Begitu mendekat dan melihat keadaan Zero, air mata disudut mata Yuuki terancam mengalir. Aidou dan yang lain hanya menatap Kaname canggung. Melihat pimpinan mereka menggendong vampire level E terlihat sedikit janggal.

Tatapan mereka seakan meminta penjelasan membuat Kaname menghela napas berat. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu apapun. Kaname tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan. Tidak disini. Menoleh sebentar kearah Luka yang masih berhadapan dengan duras itu, Kaname berjalan menjauh.

"Kaname-sama! Bukankah seharusnya kita membantu Luka? Anak kecil sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa melawan makhluk itu.", tanya Kain sedikit ragu.

"Jangan ganggu pertarungan Luka. Saat ini kita masih belum mampu menghadapi siapapun itu. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Moon Dorm untuk mengobati Zero. Aku akan memberitahu pada kalian, tentang semuanya."

Dengan perasaan berat, mereka semua berlari menjauh. Harga diri mereka tidak bisa membiarkan anak kecil bisa menangani semua itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Luka, mereka kembali menuju Moon Dorm. Mengingat itu adalah tempat yang terdekat dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Seiren, beritahukan kepada Chairman Cross tentang semua ini. Dan katakan padanya, dia tidak perlu khawatir. Zero baik-baik saja di bawah pengawasanku" perintah kaname pada bawahannya itu.

Dalam sekejap, gadis itu menghilang dengan membawa pesan seperti apa yang diperintahkan atasannya itu.

.

.

Luka's POV

Merasakan Chichihue dan yang lain pergi, aku hanya menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, mereka semua aman.

"Heh, aku tidak berniat bertarung denganmu, Luka kecil!" olok Bayu seraya bersiap untuk berlari mengejar Kaname dan yang lain. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, bukan?

"Sodom!" menggantikan naga hitam kecil, seekor serigala besar menghadang jalan Bayu. Membuat duras itu berhenti dan mundur seketika.

Menoleh dan menatapku, Bayu hanya tersenyum menyeringai. "Apa kau pikir, kau bisa menang hanya dengan serigala ini saja, cebol?"

Oke, itu sedikit membuatku kesal.

"Cebol, hmm? Coba kau lihat apa ini yang kau maksud cebol." Dengan begitu, aku melepas cincin perak yang berada di jari kelingking kiriku. Cahaya kekuatan yang membutakan mata mengelilingiku. Memejamkan mata, aku membiarkan sensasi perubahan yang terjadi ditubuhku. Perlahan, aku bisa merasakan perubahan pada tubuhku. Kekuatan. Semua kekuatanku kembali. Dan tubuhku. Kita lihat saja. apa dia masih bisa menyebutku seperti itu.

Begitu merasakan sensasi itu menghilang, aku mulai membuka suara. "Cebol, huh?"

Aku bisa merasakan suaraku yang semakin berat. Menyeringai, aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dihadapan mata, aku, Luka Crosszeria bukan lagi anak kecil.

Melainkan pria remaja tampan yang tinggi dan elegan. Wajah tirus pucat dengan iris mata silver yang tajam. Rambut hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitku. Pakaian serba hitam membalut tubuhku yang menyimpan banyak kekuatan. Kuku yang sedikit panjang terlihat tajam, cukup untuk mengoyak sesuatu seperti harimau.

Melihat penampilanku yang saat ini dihadapannya, ekspresi Bayu berubah menjadi takut. Itu membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Sampai darimana kita tadi? Oh, cebol. Tentu saja. Apa kau bisa mengatakannya lagi?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku kesamping, mengeluarkan sebuah pedang hitam besar yang tidak mungkin bisa aku pegang jika dalam tubuh anak kecil.

"A-apa? B-bagaimana bi-"

 **Jleb!**

Bayu tercekat begitu merasakan pedangku menembus tubuhnya. Aku bisa melihat kedua matanya menatapku horor.

Menyeringai, aku mendekat kepadanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan demon seperti kalian menyalahgunakan pecahan kekuatan milik Tou-chan.", bisikku dengan nada dingin dan tajam, sebelum pada akhirnya dia hancur dan menghilang.

Menyisakan sebuah kelopak silver yang mengambang di udara.

End Luka's POV

.

.

Normal POV

"HEHHHH?" Aidou dan murid _night class_ lain hanya melongo tak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kaname dan Yuuki.

"T-tapi, bagaimana bisa-"

"Aku masih belum memiliki penjelasan secara lengkap dari Luka. Kalian tetaplah tenang. Kita pasti bisa mengungkap semua kebenaran ini. Dan untuk saat ini, aku minta kepada kalian untuk mengawasinya." Kaname memotong cepat ucapan Aidou. Kepalanya semakin sakit memikirkan Zero.

" _What?_ Tapi kenapa, Kaname-sama?" protes Aidou tidak suka dengan pikiran untuk mengawasi Zero.

Beberapa dari mereka telah menerima keadaan yang menimpa Kaname dan Zero saat ini. Tetapi, ada 2 orang yang masih tidak menerimanya dengan mudah. Aidou dan Ruka.

"Aku memiliki asumsi akan banyak lagi duras yang akan menyerang Cross Academy. Mereka mengincar Zero."

Wajah Yuuki menjadi cemas, dia berlari meninggalkan mereka. Sudah pasti dia menuju ke kamar Kaname, dimana Zero saat ini ditempatkan. Kaname menghela napas lelah. Dia menatap Aidou dan yang lain.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan secara jelas apakah semua ini betul atau tidak. Tapi, saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Makhluk bernama duras ini sangat baru bagi kita. Jadi untuk saat ini, tolong percayalah pada kami. Jika memang Luka berada dari masa depan, sesuatu yang sangat besar pasti akan terjadi. Kita harus bisa mengatasinya. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Para murid night class tersentak. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Kaname frustasi dan seserius ini.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, kaname-sama," ujar Takuma seraya bertekuk lutut dihadapan Kaname. Tentu saja, dia sangat royal pada Kaname. Perlahan, gerakan itu diikuti oleh murid _night class_ yang tersisa. Meskipun Aidou dan Ruka sedikit canggung dengan masalah Zero, tentu saja mereka juga tetap mendukung Kaname.

"Terima kasih," ujar kaname tulus dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

Pemuda silver cantik tertidur pulas ditengah _king sized bed_ milik Kaname dengan selimut menutupi hingga perutnya. Luka dibahunya telah dibersihkan dan diperban rapi. Dia memakai kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran milik Kaname, membuatnya semakin terlihat kecil di tempat tidur yang besar itu.

Yuuki yang juga berada di ruangan tersebut hanya menatap Zero sendu dari tempat duduknya. Dia memegang pelan tangan Zero. Kenapa semua ini terjadi pada Zero? Kenapa dia selalu menderita. Satu masalah sudah selesai, tapi masalah yang lebih berbahaya muncul. Itu membuat Yuuki merasa lemah. Dia tidak bisa membuat Zero bahagia. Melindunginya saja tidak bisa.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yuuki merasakan napas Zero semakin pendek. Sedikit panik, Yuuki beranjak berdiri dan mengeceknya. Wajah Zero berkeringat, tetapi tidak ada demam. Tangan Yuuki beralih untuk menyentuh dada Zero. Kedua mata Yuuki membulat begitu merasakan sensasi dingin. Kenapa? Apa Zero akan mati? Pikiran Yuuki menjadi kalut.

Ada apa dengan Zero?

Dalam kepanikkan, Yuuki bersiap-siap untuk memanggil kakaknya. Tetapi kedua matanya terbelalak ketika sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Punggungnya bertubrukkan dengan dada yang sudah pasti seorang pria. Memberontak, Yuuki berusaha melepas tangan dimulutnya itu. Pemilik tangan itu tidak kalah kuat. Tidak ada cara lain, tangan Yuuki memegang artemis untuk bersiap menebas siapapun itu. Tetapi tertahan begitu mendengar sosok dibelakangnya itu bersuara.

"Yuuki-baachan! Tenang." Bisik sosok tersebut di telinga Yuuki. Gadis itu hanya membeku. Siapa itu? Tidak ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu selain Luka. Dan suara ini terdengar besar dan berat. Tangan dimulutnya perlahan melonggar dan terlepas. Perlahan berbalik, Yuuki menatap seorang pria berambut hitam dihadapannya saat ini. Sedikit familiar.

"...L-luka?"

Sosok pria itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Itu membuat Yuuki terpatung _shock_. Awalnya dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang bermain dengan matanya ini. Tetapi, begitu melihat Sodom dipundak pria itu membuat Yuuki semakin yakin. Pria remaja tampan dihadapannya ini adalah Luka.

"K-kau L-luka..?" tanya Yuuki tergagap. Dia merasa napasnya menghilang begitu saja. Secara fisik memang seperti Luka saat kecil. Yang membedakan hanyalah matanya yang silver

"Iya, Yuuki-baachan. Maaf membuatmu terkaget seperti ini. Tapi tolong, jangan panggil siapapun saat ini," ujar Luka pelan.

Tidak ada reaksi. Tetapi, sebuah anggukan kaku dari Yuuki membuat Luka bernapas lega.

"J-jadi, kau benar-benar Luka? T-tapi, matamu.."

"Ya, ini adalah wujudku yang sebenarnya. Mata silver ini pengaruh kekuatanku saat ini, Yuuki-baachan"

"Jadi, yang anak kecil itu..."

"Itu wujudku juga, saat aku kecil."

Hening sejenak. Luka berjalan menuju Zero yang masih bernapas berat. Duduk ditepi kasur, Luka mengelus pelan rambut Zero dan mengusap pelan keringat di keningnya. Sodom turun dari bahunya dan mendarat diatas selimut Zero. Tangan Luka yang lain terangkat, memunculkan kelopak silver yang dia dapat dari Bayu.

Yuuki menatap kelopak itu takjub. Kelopak bunga yang indah dan langka. Dia berjalan perlahan disisi lain tempat tidur, berhadapan dengan Luka.

"I-itu.."

"Aku sudah membunuh duras itu." Mata Yuuki membola begitu mendengar kata 'membunuh' keluar dari mulut Luka. Tapi, mengingat anak itu sekarang dalam wujud remaja, Yuuki tidak akan membahasnya.

"Ini pecahan kekuatan milik Tou-chan."

Yuuki menatap Luka bingung. "Milik Zero?" tanyanya kembali memastikan.

Luka tidak menjawab. Dia mengarahkan kelopak tersebut ke dada Zero. Kelopak tersebut berubah menjadi butiran cahaya kecil dan merasuk kedalam tubuh pemuda silver itu.

"A-apa-"

"Rasakan." Menuntun tangan Yuuki menyentuh dada Zero, gadis itu bisa merasakan sensasi dingin itu perlahan menghilang. Berubah menjadi hangat. Degupan jantung Zero perlahan beraturan. Membuat pemuda silver tersebut lebih mudah bernapas.

Itu membuat Yuuki bernapas lega. Senyuman perlahan mengembang di wajahnya. Zero baik-baik saja.

"Yuuki-baachan," panggil Luka pelan. Menoleh, Yuuki hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Banyak sekali yang Yuuki ingin tanyakan pada Luka. Tetapi, melihat ekspresi Luka membuatnya menahan semua pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya untuk saat ini. Jadi, tolong rahasiakan semua ini dari yang lain. Chichiue juga."

Yuuki menautkan alisnya. "Kau tahu, kami bisa membantu. Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan semua saja?"

Luka hanya membuang muka. Beranjak berdiri, dia berjalan perlahan menuju jendela besar yang terbuka.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya suara napas Zero yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Yuuki-baachan." Luka menoleh dan menatap Yuuki. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Tidak ada respon dari Yuuki. Luka hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sedih.

"Tujuanku disini sebenarnya sangatlah tabu."

Mengernyit pelan, Yuuki membiarkan Luka untuk meneruskan.

"Aku ingin mengubah masa depan."

.

.

 **Brak!**

"Kaname!" teriak Kaien membuka pintu _Moon Dorm_ sedikit keras. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan luar biasa. Kaname yang ingin berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengecek Zero mendesah panjang. Tambahan yang akan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Apa Zero baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaien dengan wajah serius.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Cross-san! Jika kau ingin melihatnya dia ada di kamarku. Aku juga akan kesana, ikut denganku."

Kaname berjalan menaikki tangga diikuti Kaien dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Luka, apa dia sudah kembali?"

Kaname terdiam sejenak, sedikit bingung untuk menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku masih belum bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku yakinkan, Cross-san. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu, Kaname."

Kaname menghela napas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak lagi diserang oleh pertanyaan aneh dari Kaien.

Akhirnya mereka berada didepan pintu kamar Kaname. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Kaname membuka pintunya.

Dia bisa melihat punggung Yuuki yang duduk disebelah tempat tidur. Adiknya itu menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan segera beranjak berdiri.

"Ssshhh.." Yuuki meletakkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya, menyuruh mereka untuk tetap tenang. Kaname dan Kaien masuk dan menghampiri. Sebuah senyuman lega terukir di wajah mereka begitu melihat Luka tertidur disamping Zero.

"Luka baik-baik saja," ujar Yuuki tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke kamar? Aku tidak melihatnya lewat pintu depan tadi," tanya Kaname mengernyit pelan.

Yuuki hanya tertawa ragu seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku ingin keluar memanggilmu, dia sudah dibelakangku. Mungkin lewat jendela. Karena seingatku, jendela itu sebelumnya masih tutup," jawab Yuuki seraya menunjuk jendela yang memang terbuka lebar. Karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana Luka bisa masuk ke dalam kamar ini.

Kaname menatap adik semata wayangnya itu. Ada sesuatu yang Yuuki sembunyikan. Kaname bisa merasakannya. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak ingin memaksanya lebih lanjut.

Kaien menghampiri Zero dan Luka yang masih tidur. Dia duduk disamping kasur. Tersenyum lembut, Kaien membelai keduanya satu persatu. Wajah mereka sangat damai.

"Syukurlah, mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi, bagaimana dengan luka Zero? Tidak parah kan?" tanya Kaien mengingat informasi yang disampaikan dari Seiren.

"Sudah dibersihkan dan diobati. Tidak terlalu dalam. Beberapa hari akan sembuh."

Kaien bernapas lega. Dia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tak lupa menepuk pundak Kaname. "Aku titipkan dia padamu Kaname. Jaga dia baik-baik." Dengan itu, dia keluar dari kamar sang pureblood.

Hening sejenak. Tersisa Kuran bersaudara dengan Zero dan Luka yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Baiklah. Aku ke kamarku dulu untuk istirahat. Kau juga harus istirahat, Nii-sama."

"Tentu Yuuki, kau juga." Dengan begitu Yuuki berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Kaname yang hanya menatap pintu tertutup.

Menghela napas, Kaname kembali menatap Zero dan Luka yang ada di tempat tidurnya saat ini. Mendekat, dia berjalan perlahan menuju sisi Zero dan duduk disampingnya. Wajah pemuda silver itu sangat damai. Berbeda dengan saat dia bangun. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh rambut milik Zero dan mengelusnya. Lembut. Tanpa sadar, Kaname tersenyum kecil. Melihat wajah Zero yang seperti ini membuat hatinya luluh.

Sepertinya, apa yang dikatakan Yuuki benar. Dia sudah jatuh hati.

Kaname memperhatikan baik-baik wajah Zero. Kulit putih pucat. Lentik mata yang masih menyatu rapat kini membentuk garis panjang yang sedikit melengkung. Menyembunyikan sepasang iris _amethyst_. Helaian rambut silver yang sangat lembut. Dan jangan lupakan. Bibir tipis yang memiliki warna senada dengan kelopak bunga sakura itu seakan mengundang hasrat terdalam Kaname.

Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Kaname membiarkan tangannya bergelayut dengan wajah Zero, mengelus pipinya pelan. Tangannya berhenti begitu merasakan kepala Zero bergerak. Tapi, melihat Zero yang masih di alam mimpi membuat Kaname melepas napas yang tertahan. Senyumnya semakin melebar begitu melihat Zero yang semakin mendekatkan wajah ke tangannya.

Pemuda silver itu juga menikmatinya.

Mungkinkah dia bisa mencoba hal lain? Menahan napas, Kaname menatap bibir Zero yang membuatnya sedikit nafsu. Belahan bibir itu sedikit terbuka, membuat Kaname menjilat bibir yang terasa kering. Menahan napas, dia semakin mendekat ke wajah Zero.

Lebih dekat.

Lebih dekat lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

Hampir menyentuh.

"Ugh.." Suara dari sisi lain tubuh Zero membuat sang pureblood membeku ditempat.

Sosok kecil itu perlahan mengerang pelan dan membuka kedua matanya. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya iris mata itu mendarat pada sosok Kaname yang sudah menjauhkan diri dari Zero.

"..Chichiue? Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Luka pelan seraya mengucek matanya.

"Jika kau masih mengantuk, tidurlah lagi," ujar Kaname pelan dengan senyuman lembut.

"Chichiue juga harus tidur bersamaku, dengan Tou-chan juga. Tidur di sampingku, Chichiue."

Itu membuat alis Kaname bertautan. Dalam hatinya, dia ingin tidur disamping Zero, dan bergelut dengan tubuh ringkih itu. Tetapi, pada akhirnya dia menuruti permintaan Luka dan beranjak dari berdiri untuk pindah ke sisi Luka.

"...Baiklah."

"Ehh, Chichiue!"

Kaname berhenti ditengah jalannya dan menatap Luka bingung.

"Beri ciuman selamat tidur pada Tou-chan."

Kaname sedikit tersentak mendengar itu. Oke, dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Jika Chichiue tidak mencium Tou-chan, nanti Tou-chan akan mimpi buruk."

Oh, _my_! Pernyataan itu membuat Kaname sedikit tertawa. Tipikal anak kecil.

Perlahan, Luka mendekatkan wajahnya ke Zero dan mencium salah satu pipinya. " _There_! Aku sudah mencium Tou-chan. Chichiue juga harus mencium Tou-chan."

Tersenyum kecil, Kaname kembali mendekat pada Zero, menunduk perlahan dan mengecup sisi pipi yang satunya. Bibirnya bertemu dengan pipi yang halus dan lembut.

Oke, sepertinya Kaname tidak tahan lagi.

"Umm,. Chichiue?" panggil Luka bingung begitu melihat Kaname juga mencium bibir Zero. Ciuman yang cukup panas dan dalam.

Cukup lama juga.

Luka hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan polos.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kaname melepas ciumannya.

"Hanya ciuman bonus agar Otou-chan cepat sembuh."

Luka mengangguk pelan sebagai respon.

"...Jadi, aku juga harus mencium bibir Tou-chan agar sembuhnya lebih cepat?"

"..."

.

.

Zero's POV

" _ **Kaname, aku sangat mencintaimu! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"**_

 _ **Sebuah tangan berusaha menahan sosok dihadapannya itu.**_

" _ **Maafkan aku, Zero."**_

" _ **Apa alasanmu, Kaname? Apa salahku sehingga kau meninggalkanku seperti ini?"**_

" _ **Maafkan aku, Zero. Aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan kita."**_

 _ **Air mata bercucuran dipipi pucat pemuda silver itu. Sosok dihadapannya itu perlahan menjauh dan semakin jauh.**_

" _ **..Sakit. Rasanya sangat sakit."**_

Sakit. Kepalanya berdenging. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit lemah. Dan bahu kanannya mati rasa. Kenapa? Ada apa?

Samar-samar, aku mendengar beberapa suara. Itu membuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut sakit. Tetapi, rasa sakit itu sedikit menghilang begitu aku merasakan sebuah tangan besar dan hangat yang mengusap pelan rambutku. Siapa?

Perlahan, aku membuka kedua mataku yang terasa sedikit berat. Iris mataku yang kurang fokus menangkap sosok kecil yang buram. Rambut hitam. Luka.

"Tou-chan!" teriakannya itu membuat kelopak mataku kembali tertutup rapat.

"Shhh...Luka, pelankan suaramu."

Suara itu. aku mengenalnya. Sial! Kenapa dia juga ada disini?

Memaksakan kembali, aku membuka kedua mataku. Kini aku bisa melihat Luka dengan jelas. Dia duduk disampingku dengan wajah sedikit cemberut.

Mengerang pelan, aku berusaha menggerakkan kepalaku untuk menoleh.

Iris violet milikku bertemu dengan iris merah kecoklatan. Kuran Kaname.

Itu membuatku sadar. Tangan hangat di rambutku saat ini adalah miliknya.

 **Plak!**

Secara reflek, aku menampik tangan Kaname yang di rambutku itu dengan tangan kiriku dan menatapnya dingin.

"Jangan menyentuhku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Apa mataku sedang bermasalah? Karena baru saja aku melihat kilatan sedih diwajah Kaname. Heh, tidak mungkin. Mungkin efek bangun tidur masih berkeliaran dipikiranku. Membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak saja. Kaname sakit hati hanya karena kalimatku tadi? Dunia sudah kiamat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kaname hanya menyeriangai. "Kenapa Zero? Apa salah jika aku berada di kamarku sendiri?"

Napasku tertahan. Aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Kamar ini memang terasa asing di mataku. Aku tidur di kamar milik pureblood, Kaname Kuran. Itu membuat pikiranku panik. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, aku berusaha untuk bangun. Tetapi, aku hanya mengerang begitu merasakan sakit di pundak kananku.

Oke, sepertinya aku baru mengingat apa yang terjadi. Duras dan pingsan.

Aku pingsan lagi? Sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya?

"Bodoh." Kata singkat dari Kaname membuatku kesal. Tetapi, gestur Kaname yang membantuku untuk berbaring kembali membuat wajahku sedikit terasa panas. Memalukan. Menunjukkan kelemahan didepan Kaname Kuran membuat harga diriku jatuh seketika.

"Tou-chan! Jangan bangun dulu. Tou-chan masih sakit." Aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara cemas Luka. Melihat wajahnya membuatku sedikit tenang. Aku berusaha mengangkat tangan kananku untuk mengelus kepalanya. Tapi aku meringis begitu mengingat luka di bahuku. Ck!

"Bagaimana perasaan Tou-chan? Apa Tou-chan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, hanya goresan kecil. Beberapa hari akan sembuh."

Aku bisa mendengar Kaname mendengus atas jawabanku diikuti dengan 'goresan kecil, huh' dibawah napasnya.

"Aku bisa mendengar itu, Kuran!" Kaname hanya mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Sodom dipangkuannya, yang tengah menikmati usapan dari tangan Kaname.

"Tapi Tou-chan, kau tidur sehari penuh. Aku sangat khawatir!" keluh Luka dengan wajah cemberut.

Satu hari? Oke, tidak buruk. Sebelumnya dua hari, kan? Zero Kiryuu mengalami kemajuan.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. lihat, aku sudah bangun"

 **Kruuuuuuuukkkkk!**

Kedua mataku melebar begitu perutku mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Rona merah menjalar diseluruh wajahku begitu mendengar Luka tertawa. _Scratch that!_ Aku sangat yakin Kaname juga mengumpat tawanya saat ini. Tunggu, Kaname tertawa?

"Oh, _my_! Sepertinya perutmu itu membutuhkan asupan, Zero. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu."

" _Shut up_!" Tunggu, sejak kapan aku membiarkan Kaname memanggil namaku?

Aku hanya menatap tajam sampai dia keluar dari kamar. Setelah melihatnya menghilang, aku menghela napas lega. Saat ini, aku tidak ingin pureblood bodoh itu bergelayut disekitarku. Cukup sudah semua ini membuatku merasa lemah. Aku tidak ingin Kaname melihat semua momen-momen disaat bentengku sedang turun.

Pandanganku kini mendarat pada Luka dengan Sodom yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Tou-chan benar-benar sudah sembuh?"

"Hhmhmm, beberapa hari lagi Tou-chan akan sembuh," ujarku pelan seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ahh, berarti Chichiue harus melakukan ciuman bonus pada Tou-chan setiap hari!" ujar Luka riang dengan senyuman riang. Aku bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhku terpaku ditempat. Ciuman, heh?

Chichiue?

Aku terbelalak kaget. "A-apa maksudmu, Luka?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Kemarin, Chichiue mencium Tou-chan dibibir. Dia bilang agar Tou-chan cepat sembuh. Tapi, saat aku juga ingin mencium bibir Tou-chan agar Tou-chan sembuh lebih cepat, Chichiue melarangku. Tapi, Chichiue tidak menjelaskan kenapa. Apa Tou-chan tahu kenapa?"

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku semakin pucat kehilangan warna. Pernyataan Luka membuatku _shock_ seketika.

Kaname Kuran menciumku?

End Zero's POV

.

.

Normal POV

Kaname segera menuju ke dapur dan menghangatkan bubur ayam yang sudah tersedia untuk Zero. Di meja makan, aku bisa melihat beberapa omelet yang masih tersisa. Setelah mengingat-ingat Luka belum memakan apapun sejak kemarin. Anak itu sangat susah diatur begitu Zero terlibat dalam masalah.

Sambil menunggu bubur dan omelet sekalian untuk Luka, Kaname melayangkan pikirannya pada kejadian kemarin. Kaname tidak bisa menghubungkan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Begitu dia mencoba bertanya pada Luka, anak kecil itu tidak banyak mengerti. Tapi, dia memberitahu Kaname bahwa makhluk itu bernama duras. Luka juga tahu duras-duras itu mengincar Zero. Dan hanya itu batas informasinya. Anak kecil itu tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah keributan yang terjadi antara Zero dan Kaname kemarin. Luka bahkan tidak mengingat dirinya melawan duras. Yang dia ingat hanya terbangun disamping Zero.

Lalu, siapa yang berbicara dan melawan duras kemarin? Apa Luka memiliki kepribadian ganda? Berbicara tentang itu, kaname mengingat warna mata Luka berubah menjadi silver. Dan sejak itu, perilakunya berubah total.

Kaname juga sempat bertanya pada Yuuki tentang Luka yang berada di kamarnya. Tetapi Yuuki hanya tertawa ragu dan mencoba mengubah topik. Kaname sangat yakin adiknya itu mengetahui sesuatu. Tetapi sepertinya sia-sia. Dia tidak mendapat informasi apapun dari Yuuki .

Tapi Kaname mengingat jelas pembicaraan antara Luka dan duras bernama bayu itu. Percakapan itu juga melibatkan sesuatu tentang pecahan. Kelopak silver. kelopak yang sempat muncul di tangan duras itu. kelopak yang susah payah ingin Luka ambil. Apa hubungan kelopak itu dengan Zero? Dia mengingat tatapan gila duras itu begitu melihat Zero.

Semua pikiran itu membuat Kaname frustasi. Menghela napas panjang, dia segera mengambil bubur yang sudah hangat itu dan membawanya menuju ke kamar. Dia meletakkan omelet hangat Luka di meja makan. Kaname ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Zero. Jadi, Kaname berpikiran mungkin lebih baik dia 'mengusir' Luka sebentar dari kamar.

Membuka pintu, Kaname langsung menyadari suasana canggung dalam kamarnya itu.

"Chichiue!" sudah jelas bukan dari Luka.

Menutup kembali pintu, Kaname berjalan mendekat menuju sisi Zero yang telah duduk dengan beberapa bantal dipunggungnya sebagai sandaran. Wajahnya tertunduk, dengan kesan menghindari tatapan Kaname.

Oke, apa salahnya kali ini? Kaname yang masih tidak mengerti apapun akar masalahnya hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Luka, sebaiknya kau segera makan. Aku sudah menghangatkan omelet untukmu. Sejak kemarin kau belum makan bukan?"

Luka terlihat ingin protes. Tapi, begitu perutnya ikut bersuara, anak itu langsung bungkam.

"Kenapa Chichiue tidak membawa omelet itu sekalian kesini untukku? Aku juga ingin makan bersama dengan Tou-chan disini." protes Luka dengan wajah cemberut.

Kaname memijit keningnya pelan. Dia sangat yakin pembicaraan dengan Luka ini akan menjadi sangat panjang.

"..Chichiue ingin berbicara sebentar dengan...Tou-chan. Luka anak baik kan? Jadi harus makan di meja makan. Err.. Tou-chan sedang sakit. Jadi harus makan disini. Kalau Luka menjadi anak baik, Chichiue akan mengajak Luka jalan-jalan setelah Tou-chan sembuh, Oke?"

Meskipun sedikit enggan, Luka akhirnya menurut dan keluar dari kamar.

Kaname menghela napas lega. Untuk saat ini, satu masalah sudah selesai.

"Zero?"

Pemuda silver yang sedari tadi diam saja hanya menggenggam selimutnya erat.

" _Fuck you_..."

"Huh?"

" _FUCK YOU_!" teriak Zero tepat di depan wajahnya. Kaname bersyukur Zero sedang dalam keadaan lemah. Jika tidak, dia sangat yakin akan mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya saat ini. Wajah Zero menunjukkan kekesalan. Murka luar biasa.

"Oke, apa salahku?" tanya Kaname pelan berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih mengalah.

"Kenapa kau menciumku, Kuran?", tanya Zero rendah dan berbahaya.

"Menciummu?"

"Hehh.. jangan bilang kau lupa, Kuran?"

Sepertinya, pikiran Kaname sedikit terlambat memproses memorinya.

Mencium?

Ohh.

"Oohh.." Hanya itu respon yang bisa Kaname keluarkan.

"'Oh'? hanya itu responmu? Kuran sialan! Apa tujuanmu mencuri ciuman pertamaku, hah?" teriak Zero garang. Sepertinya, Zero lebih terganggu dengan kenyataan ciuman pertamanya adalah Kaname Kuran.

Pemuda pureblood itu menyeringai pelan. Dia adalah ciuman pertama Zero? Oh, _fantastic_! Entah kenapa Kaname merasa senang dengan fakta itu.

"Oh, jadi itu ciuman pertamamu, Zero? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Apanya yang bagus, hah? Dan jangan panggil namaku. Siapa yang mengijinkanmu, hah?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah, akhir-akhir ini aku sering memanggil namamu? Kau bahkan tidak protes sama sekali. Kenapa sekarang?"

Itu berhasil membuat Zero mati kutu. Dia hanya tergagap, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Dan bukan hanya kau saja, Zero. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku. Seimbang, bukan?"

Dengan begitu, Kaname menangkup dagu Zero. Memaksanya untuk saling tatap mata dengan pureblood dihadapannya itu.

"Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

Zero hanya diam seribu kata. Suaranya tercekat. Ekspresi marahnya perlahan luntur tertutup dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

 _Cute_. Itu adalah pikiran pertama Kaname. Ajaib sekali wajah seorang Zero Kiryuu, vampire hunter yang terkenal dengan wajah dingin yang jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi selain marah itu kini merona merah karena malu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menciumku? Bukankah kau mencintai Yuuki?"

"Siapa yang memberimu pikiran seperti itu, Zero?" Wajah Zero mengeras tidak suka. Dia menampar keras tangan yang memegang dagunya itu.

"Apa kau bercanda Kuran? Apa kau menciumku hanya karena kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu Zero. Apa kau berpikir seburuk itu tentangku?"

"Kenapa tidak. Kau selalu membuatku menderita, bukan? Hanya karena tiba-tiba kau peduli, kau pikir bisa mengubah cara pikirku tentangmu, Kuran?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa mengubah seua pikiran palsumu itu, Zero?"

"Hah? Palsu? Itu kenyataan Kuran. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengubahnya dengan omong kosongmu itu saja."

Tubuh Kaname bergetar karena menahan tawa. Setelah sedikit mereda, perlahan Kaname mendekatkan wajahnya ke Zero.

"Tentu saja. Aku minta maaf atas semua perbuatanku selama ini, Zero. Aku tahu semua yang aku katakan ini tidak akan pernah merasuk dalam pikiranmu. Jadi aku akan menggunakan cara lain untuk membuatmu mencintaiku." Zero tersentak kaget. Tetapi, kemudian menyeringai pelan.

"Heh, kau pikir semudah itu? Dengar baik-baik, Kaname Kuran. Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan pernah membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan itu. Jadi aku sarankan menyerah saja, Kuran!"

"Aku adalah vampire pureblood. Semua yang aku inginkan pasti akan terkabul, Zero. Aku memiliki caraku sendiri."

"Huh? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti perasaan Yuuki. Apa-apaan kau ini? Yuuki mencintaimu, bukan? Berani sekali kau mencampakkannya begitu saja. Apa kau serendah itu, Kuran-senpai?" ujar Zero dengan nada mengejek.

Sepasang tangan memerangkap tubuh Zero, membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Tubuhnya tertindih Kaname yang berada diatas tubuhnya saat ini. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hanya sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Zero. Jangan menganggapku serendah itu. Aku tidaklah bodoh. Aku mencintai Yuuki sebagai adik. Dan Yuuki tahu itu. Kau tidak tahu itu, kan?" ujar Kaname menyeringai seraya menjilat pelan leher kiri Zero, membuat pemuda silver itu merinding seketika.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Zero." Itu membuat Zero semakin menegang. "Hanya saja, kau sangat keras kepala. Apa kau ingin aku yang menyadarkanmu? Atau, hanya kau saja yang tidak tahu kalau aku juga memiliki perasaan khusus padamu?" Kaname menggigit pelan leher yang baru saja dijilatnya itu, membuat Zero mengerang pelan. Napas pria malang yang ditindihnya itu semakin berat dan terengah-engah.

"Apa aku harus membuktikannya, Zero?"

.

.

TBC.

.

.

 **A/N : Oke, selesai. Ini udah lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya. Sebenarnya mau aku lanjutin. Tapi aku potong dulu aja deh ^^. Pengen dengar pendapat kalian dulu. Maaf ya, POV nya ganti-ganti terus. Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian? Ada yang kurang? Jelek kah? Kurang seru? Mungkin saran-saran? Pertanyaan? Saya dengan senang hati akan menjawabnya. Atau mungkin, chap depan kasih lemon? ^.^**

 **Jangan lupa review. Aku nggak tahu kapan update lagi nih, tapi saya nggak akan menelantarkan fic kok. Niatnya mau fokus ke novel dulu. Untuk fic Angel hampir selesai kok. Minggu ini mungkin bisa update lagi. Sabar yaa.**

 **Tapi ingat, review kalian akan menjadi pendorong dan semangat agar saya bisa update cepet. Okeh?**

 **Jumpa lagi di chapter depan! ^^**

 **.**

 **Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Haaiiii! Sudah sekian lamanya tidak nongol di fic ini membuat saya tidak enak karena sudah membuat kalian yang menunggu menjadi kecewa. Pertama-tama, saya benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnyaaa. Saya usahakan meluangkan banyak waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua utang sayaa.. hehehe..**

 **Dan untuk yang kedua, seperti biasanya, terima kasih banyak pada kalian semua yang telah read/review/fav/follow fic ini. Itu semua tidak akan menjadi sia-sia. Saya akan berusaha keras untuk bisa terus mengembangkan banyak ide dan menulis banyak fic.**

 **Dan untuk review:**

 **Versetta: terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Hehehe. Memang bener tuh, Luka kayak campuran Kaze. Karena keadaan fisik Luka berbeda dengan Kaze, di fic ini saya usahakan untuk menghilangakan perbedaannya. Untuk Luze, nanti dia juga akan muncul. mungkin dipertengahan chapter. Apa yang pengen Luka ubah? Kaze pisah? Ehehehe, ada dehh! *Plak* silahkan ikuti alur ceritanya. Kalau saya kasih tahu semua kan jadi nggak seruu! ^^ *Plak***

 **HimekaChuu21: Luka sok polos? Hmmmm! Bisa dibilang iya dan tidak. Kenapa bisa? Nggak tauu! *Plak* penjelasannya ada di chap ini.**

 **Ryo: hehehe akhirnya ada yang tanya tentang itu! scene yang saya tebelin itu mimpi tentang ingatan kehidupan Zero yang sebelumnya looh. Tapi, untuk yang chap pertama, kalimat yang bercetak tebal itu mimpi Zero dibawah alam kesadarannya.**

 **Ham Ham: uwehehehe, buat bingung ya fic ini. Maaf, baru bisa update. Saya usahakan untuk lebih sering update. Untuk fic Angel udah saya update chap 3 nya. Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin bulan depan.**

 **Zhichaloveanime: terima kasih banyaaakk! ^^**

 **Hani A.K: aduuuduuuhh. Kaname mau ngapain yaaaa. Chap ini pasti menjawab rasa penasaran itu.**

 **Hwang635: maaf ya.. baru bisa update. Saya usahakan untuk lebih sering update.**

 **Kz: hehehe, maaff lama. Authornya memang pemalas niihh!**

 **Guest: terima kasih, ini udah update. Saya usahakan lebih cepet update, kayy**

 **Zerokun896: uwwaaahhh, terima kasih banyak. Pasti saya tamatkan kok.**

 **Irmina: Thank you so much! It's make me happy that you're enjoying this fic. There is more reason why the Duras targeting Zero. So, please keep up with my fic, okay. Sorry, i'm not that good in english. But i know enough because i like reading english fanfiction. Actually, i have read some of your story before. And i enjoy all of them. So, i hope you can enjoy my story too. Thanks for your support.**

 **Thereee! Beberapa pertanyaan sudah saya jawab. Saya harap itu semua sudah membuat beberapa uneg-uneg di kepala kalian 'sedikit' terobati. Ehehehe.**

 **Dan ini adalah Chap 5! Yaaayyy!**

 **Enjoy, pleaseee!**

.

.

Title : Silver Petals

Pairing : Kaname x Zero

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight and Uraboku

Warnings : boyxboy(bagi yang tidak suka, sebaiknya keluar/ _press 'back' button_ ), rated M, language, Author amatiran T_T, OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai dengan EYD

"Blablabla" : present

" _Blablabla"_ : flashback

" _ **Blablabla"**_ : dream

.

.

Normal POV

' **Apa aku harus membuktikannya, Zero?'**

Bukti? Zero mendengus pelan. Meskipun dengan napasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah, dia memaksa untuk memasang sebuah senyuman miring.

"Heh, bukti Kuran? Aku tidak butuh bukti dari orang brengsek sepertimu. Hanya karena Luka adalah anak dari kita berdua bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat sesukamu dan menyatakan cintamu itu. Kita semua bisa melihat dari sikapmu terhadapku selama ini. Apa itu semua cinta? Jangan bercanda Kuran! Hentikan bualan tentang cinta palsumu itu dan menjauh dariku."

Zero menatap Kaname tajam. Dia tidak ingin mengalah hanya karena sekarang dia berada dibawah Kaname.

Pemuda silver tersebut bisa melihat ekspresi kaget diwajah sang pureblood tersebut. Ada rasa kepuasaan tersendiri saat Zero melihat ekspresi Kaname yang jarang terlihat itu. tapi kesenangannya hancur seketika begitu melihat Kaname menyeringai lebar. Perasaan yang aneh menyelimuti sang silver. Apa ini?

"Ada apa Zero? Apa darah yang selama ini aku beri padamu tidak cukup untukmu?" Suara parau Kaname membuat Zero bergidik seketika. Kepala pria berambut coklat tersebut kembali terbenam di perpotongan leher Zero dan menghisap pelan aroma khas si silver.

"Darahmu itu hanya membuatku menderita Kuran. Dan aku tidak pernah memintanya darimu."

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih darah Yuuki?" Mendengar itu, Zero merasa napasnya terhenti seketika. "Tentu kau tidak sampai hati mau melakukan itu, Zero."

Pemuda silver tersebut hanya meneguk ludah dalam-dalam melihat Kaname menjauh dari lehernya dan menatapnya dari atas dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Apa kau membutuhkan darah Zero? Aku lihat kau kehilangan banyak darah karena lukamu ini," ujar Kaname pelan seraya meraba bahu Zero yang diperban. Pertanyaan itu membuat Zero menegang.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu, Kuran. Menjauh dariku," bentak Zero seraya bersusah payah medorong Kaname untuk memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Well, seperti biasa semua usahanya selalu sia-sia.

Kaname mengernyit pelan. Melihat Zero yang tetap keras kepala menolak, pria tersebut mencoba mengeluarkan sedikit darah dengan menggigit bibirnya. Kaname dibuat semakin bingung begitu melihat Zero yang tidak terpengaruh dengan bau darahnya. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia haus darah, matanya masih tetap memancarkan warna amethys.

Setelah kehilangan begitu banyak darah, tidak mungkin Zero bisa bertahan seperti ini. Apa ada yang salah?

Zero sendiri juga terlihat kaget. Dia melihat usaha Kaname agar insting vampirenya bisa keluar dan mencium bau darah pureblood tersebut. Tapi tubuhnya tidak merespon apapun.

Apa dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada darah?

Entah kenapa itu membuat Zero sedikit senang. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Kaname sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa Kuran? Kau lihat sendiri kan, saat ini aku tidak membutuhkan apapun darimu. Jadi menjauh dariku dan cepat pergi dari sini," ujar Zero dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kaname mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Sepertinya kau memang baik-baik saja." Zero menghela napas lega. "Tapi, tidak denganku."

Dahi Zero mengerut pelan. "Kuran?"

Semua terasa begitu cepat. Dalam sekejap Kaname merengkuh Zero kedalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya bersarang dipinggang sang silver. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain meremas beberapa helai rambut silver dan menariknya. Memaksa Zero untuk memperluas pandangan Kaname pada leher jenjang miliknya.

"Khh..K-kuran..apa y-yang.." Semua cacian yang akan Zero lontarkan lenyap seketika begitu dia merasakan sepasang taring tajam menancap dengan cepat di lehernya. Tepat pada tato tempat Shizuka menggigitnya dulu.

Kedua mata Zero terbelalak seketika. Mulutnya tergagap pelan, tidak mampu berteriak. Sakit dan panas yang luar biasa kini menjalar dari lehernya menuju keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Akhh..." Suaranya terasa tersendat. Tubuhnya menegang dan berusaha memberontak keras. Tapi cengkraman kuat Kaname membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Bahkan kedua tangannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik, hanya bisa bergetar keras disamping tubuhnya.

"...Aghh..K-kuran..kkhhh.."

Rasa sakit itu kini perlahan terasa kebas, mati rasa. Napasnya semakin tersengal-sengal karena darahnya yang semakin berkurang. Seakan tubuhnya membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar, tanpa sadar tangan kirinya meremas baju pada bagian punggung Kaname, sedangkan tangan yang lain meremas erat rambut Kaname. Bukannya menariknya agar kepala Kaname menjauh, tapi lebih mendekatkan kepalanya agar semakin dekat dengan lehernya. Zero mengerang sakit begitu merasakan taring Kaname masuk semakin dalam.

"..Ughh.." Seakan belum puas, Kaname menarik rambut Zero semakin keras. Zero yang menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda tersebut segera menahan kepala Kaname yang ingin mengoyak lehernya semakin dalam.

"Hahh..ahh..h-hentik-an...K-kuran...Akkhhh.."

Taring tajam itu berhasil mengoyak lehernya dititik terdalam. Tubuhnya jatuh lemas seketika. Kedua tangannya lepas dan jatuh ketempat semula. Kedua matanya semakin terbelalak lebar dan tanpa sadar berubah warna menjadi silver. Lehernya terasa terbakar, seakan tanda yang diberikan oleh Shizuka berubah.

Seketika, perasaan aneh sekaligus hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Semua rasa sakit itu menghilang. Rasanya seperti...deja vu. Kepalanya terasa pusing, beberapa flash gambar yang asing, namun terasa familiar mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Pada akhirnya, Zero menerima kegelapan yang kini menjemputnya menuju alam mimpi.

 **Apa itu?**

.

.

Perlahan, Kaname menjilat luka bekas gigitannya. Gambar tato yang berfungsi menahan sisi vampire Zero kini berubah menjadi lambang Kuran, membentuk sebuah bunga mawar merah. sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di wajah Kaname. Sedikit kesedihan terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Zero," gumamnya pelan seraya membelai pelan pipi sang silver yang kini sudah tertidur pulas. "Lihat, kita benar-benar bertemu lagi. Takdir selalu berpihak pada kita berdua. Seakan kita tidak bisa dipisahkan."

"Mungkin kau masih belum bisa mengingatku. Tapi aku akan mengembalikan semua ingatanmu."

Kaname mendekati wajah Zero dan mencium pelan bibir lembut tersebut.

"Termasuk kekuatanmu yang pernah aku hancurkan dulu."

.

.

Yuuki's POV

Aku hanya bisa melihat Luka dalam diam. Berniat pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih, alih-alih kembali lagi ke kamar, begitu melihat Luka yang makan di meja sendirian membuatku ingin menemaninya sebentar.

"Yuuki-baachan mau?" tanya Luka seraya menyodorkan sesendok omelet yang disediakan Kaname untuknya.

Aku menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Itu semua untukmu. Jadi makan yang banyak."

Luka mengangguk dengan semangat seraya melanjutkan makan.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Luka. Makanan itu tidak akan kemana-mana," tegurku pelan.

"Aku ingin segera kembali ke kamar untuk melihat Tou-chan dan Chichi."

Hening sejenak. Aku membuka mulutku untuk bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Tapi, aku kembali menutup bibirku rapat-rapat.

Untuk saat ini, Luka hanyalah bocah _innocent_ yang masih belum mengerti apapun. Aku ingin sekali menanyakan tentang Zero dan Kakak. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko seandainya dia malah menangis.

Menghela napas panjang, aku kembali menatap Luka dengan tatapan sendu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, rasanya sangat sulit untuk menerima semuanya.

 _Flashback_

" _Aku ingin mengubah masa depan."_

 _Kedua mataku terbelalak kaget. Merubah masa depan?_

" _Apa maksudmu? Merubah masa depan?"_

 _Luka tidak menatapku. Pandangannya masih tetap tertuju pada apapun yang ada diluar jendela kamar._

" _Maaf, Yuuki-baachan. Tapi, tolong jangan halangi aku."_

" _Memang, apa yang terjadi dimasa depan?" Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, sampai-sampai Luka mau melakukan semua ini_

" _Aku masih belum bisa menceritakannya. Ini demi kebaikan keluargaku."_

' _Keluarga?' menunduk pelan, pikiranku mulai berkecamuk mencari-cari sebuah kemungkinan. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Zero dan kakakku dimasa depan?_

 _Aku kembali menutup mulutku sebelum sebuah pertanyaan yang sama terlontar. Menghela napas kasar, aku menatap Luka tajam. Baiklah, untuk sementara aku akan mengikuti dramanya._

" _Jadi selama ini kau bukanlah anak kecil?" tanyaku mengubah topik._

 _Luka mengalihkan pandangannya dan berbalik menatapku. Aku bisa melihat senyuman sedih terukir di bibirnya. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. Sebuah cincin._

" _Cincin ini yang mengubah umurku. Ini memang wujud asliku, umurku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, cincin ini menyegel semua kekuatanku dan ingatan diatas umur perubahanku."_

 _Aku hanya bisa menatap Luka dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

" _Untuk singkatnya, setelah aku berubah kembali anak kecil, aku tidak akan mengingat apapun tentang semua ini."_

 _Hening sejenak._

" _Tolong rahasiakan semua ini dari yang lain. Untuk sementara saja."_

 _End of Flashback_

Aku hanya bisa menatap Luka sendu. Apa aku harus merahasiakan semua ini dari kakakku? Tapi, aku sangat yakin Kaname sudah mulai curiga.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

End Yuuki's POV

.

.

Normal POV

Seorang pemuda berambut silver berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang melewati jalan tersebut, ditemani dengan lampu penerang disepanjang jalan yang cukup petang. Pemuda tersebut berjalan dalam diam, tidak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang berlalu melewatinya. Tiba-tiba, langkah kakinya terhenti sejenak.

"Siapa kau?" gertak pemuda silver tersebut tanpa berbalik untuk menatap orang yang tak lama mulai mengikutinya. Ketika mendengar tidak ada jawaban, dia mendecih pelan dan berbalik untuk menatap penguntit dibelakangnya itu.

Dia terdiam sejenak untuk mengamati pemuda dihadapannya saat ini. Pemuda tinggi berambut hitam panjang diikat ponytail dengan iris mata lavender, sama seperti miliknya. Dia sedikit kaget melihat pemuda tersebut memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengannya. Yang membuat mereka berbeda hanyalah warna dan ukuran rambut. Hampir bisa disebut sebagai kembar.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Sang silver mengangkat alis. "Aku tidak pernah ingat bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja. Sepertinya, ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan, Ichiru Kiryuu."

Kedua matanya terbelalak, sebelum mengerut menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat memberi namaku padaku."

"Atau, apa aku harus bilang Ichi-jii?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **A/N: ehehehe..maaf. Untuk chap ini memang terlalu pendek. Memang sengaja saya buat pendek. Pengen buat kalian semakin penasaran. Untuk chap depan akan lebih dipanjangkan lagi kok. Jadi, mohon bersabar ya. Saya harap, chap ini bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantui kalian.**

 **Aku suka banget nyiksa karakter kesukaanku. Maaf saja kalau Zero disini saya buat lemah. Ehehehe. *Sadis* biarlah, saya memang** _ **evil**_ **.**

 **Karakter baru yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah keluar. kalian sudah pasti tau kan, siapa yang bicara dengan Ichiru dibagian terakhir?**

 **Jadi, gimana menurut kalian? Tambah bagus? Atau tambah jelek kah? Semakin buat penasaran nggak? Silahkan review kalau ada yang mengganjal setelah membaca chap ini. Semua akan saya jawab di chap selanjutnya, kayy!**

 **So, see you next time! ^^**

 **.**

 **Review, please!**


End file.
